Family comes first
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: A fanfic series about the family of Ash and Misty and the obstacles they face. Some chapters are not going to be in chronicle order or maybe two parted. AAML/AAMRN.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is nothing new, just a bit updated. There were two mistakes I needed to fix quickly.**

* * *

Ch. 01

"Misty, Julia, Mike, hurry up!" Yelled Ash.

The Ketchum family ran through the airport of Viridian city. They were going on a family vacation, but their plane was almost leaving. And if they missed this one they would not have a vacation at all.

"We are hurrying up!" Yelled Misty. "Don't worry, the plane will wait for us!"

"Pika!" The poor pikachu tried to keep up with the humans, together with Togetic.

After a while of running they finally arrived at the gate. They quickly went into the plane and sat down in their seats.

"Finally..." Muttered Mike, their 10-year old son. Julia, their 8-year old daughter grabbed her mother tightly.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"Trovita. Right now, the weather their is beautiful. Your father and I went their years ago."

Ash frowned. "Yes, I was against it, but your mother suggested we take a plane and go on vacation there."

"Excuse me, but Rudy invited me. He is paying for our guest rooms at the hotel, mister Ketchum. I could have been going alone."

"Is Rudy nice?" Mike looked up from his Nintendo.

"Yes."

"No."

Misty groaned. "Ash, just behave."

"Okay, I'll be a good boy." Said Ash. "I won't misbehave. I'll be your good little pokemon, your little starmie, your pokedex."

"Oh, shut up." Misty grabbed a magazine and flipped through it.

Sometimes Ash could act so annoying. Like 10-years ago. When Misty got pregnant with Mike at 16, Ash was there for her though. She remembered it like yesterday...

 _The door slammed open of the abortion clinic slammed open. Ash ran through the hallway and stormed into the room Misty was in. The doctor stopped and put the vacuum away. He stared a little confused at Ash, who was standing very sweaty in the doorway._

 _"Ash?" Yelled Misty. "What are you?"_

 _"What are you doing?! I had to hear it from Brock and my mom to find out everything!"_

 _Misty cringed at him. He looked really mad. Ash didn't care. He had enough of everything._

 _"Ash, this doesn't concern you-"_

 _"Dear mew, Are you kidding me?!" Yelled Ash. "Mist, this is my kid too!"_

 _Misty looked away. "Just walk away. Please. I have to do this. Or your future will be ruined. You have to-"_

 _Ash suddenly grabbed her hands. His eyes were right looking into hers._

 _"So? I can not imagine life without you. Plus, you have also dreams right?"_

 _"Ash, I-"_

 _"Mist. I love you. Please, let me into your life."_

 _Misty gave him a smile. "I will, Ash Ketchum...I love you."_

 _Ash broke down in tears as he held her hands close. "Idiot...Idiot."_

 _"Not again." Muttered the Doctor. "So you don't want the abortion, miss Waterflower?!"_

 _Misty smiled and shook her head. "No..."_

After a few hours the plane landed on the island.

"Misty!"

She was immediately greeted by Mahri, who was now a young woman in her 20s. Mahri ran towards them the minute they came out of the plane and gave Misty a hug. Misty hugged back.

"Mahri, whoa, you've really grown!" Misty took a good look at her.

"I know, you too!" Yelled Mahri. "I have so much to tell you, Misty! I've been following you on TV and when I learned that you and rudy got back into contact a few years ago I was so excited I had to meet you I mean Rudy-"

"Whoa, slow down!" Said Misty. "We can talk when we have put out bags in our hotel room."

"Sure..." Mahri noticed Ash and the others. "Oh, hi there! My name is Mahri!"

"I'm Julia. And that is Mike. And my dad..."

"Oh, I know your dad already." Mahri made a quick little bow. "Pokemaster Ash Ketchum."

Ash scratched his head and laughed. "You don't have to act so formal. We are just visiting this island..."

"Oh yeah, come with me!" Yelled Mahri.

They walked after Mahri into the gym.

"Brother, I have the guests!" Yelled Mahri.

"Mahri, you don't need to yell." Rudy walked out of the training room, hair still wet and shirtless. "Hello..."

"Hey Rudy." Said Ash. "How is it going?"

"I thought that I heard the voice of an angel." Rudy bowed down and kissed her hand. "Misty Waterflower...how long have we not talked?"

"Uhh...actually we talked a few days ago on the phone, not so long-"

Misty almost lost her breath when he suddenly hugged her.

"I've missed you. You smell amazing." Whispered Rudy in her ear.

Misty gasped. His arms felt safe and strong. His naked upper body was up against her. It felt amazing.

Ash coughed a few times and said: "Okay, we're here too. Misty. Rudy!"

The two quickly broke up.

"Ash!" Rudy turned his attention back to them. "I see you are well."

"Do you now?" Said Ash. Misty gave him an angry stare. 'Stop.' she mouthed. Ash ignored her.

"And I see that you have two angels! Hello, there."

"My name is Mike. And this is Julia." Said Mike. "You know you're handsome and all, but my dad loves mom and-"

"Mike!" Said Misty.

"It's okay Misty." Said Rudy. "Mike, right? Look, I'm not hitting on her. I'm just being friendly."

"You could be less friendly." Said Mike. Now Julia shot him a glare. She liked Rudy, Mike was being mean.

"Okay, now let me escort you guys to your rooms."

* * *

Misty laid down on the bed. "Isn't our room big, Ash? Oh and tonight we have dinner...for free!"

"Yeah." Ash laid down next to her. "And...the kids room is three rooms away."

"Pika!" Pikachu grinned.

"Okay, we have our pokemon, though." Said Ash. "But for the rest we can do after we want here."

"Like what-" **Warning: Smut (sorry if it sucks)**

Misty blushed when Ash crawled on top of her.

"This." He started to kiss down her neck. Misty moaned slowly. Ash his hand went underneath her t-shirt. His thumb played with her nipple while his other hand tried to loosen her bra.

"Ash..." Misty panted.

Ash grinned and looked at her. "What is it?"

"I...uh..." Misty blushed. "Randomly said your name."

Ash touched her inner thigh with his hand. Misty's hips bucked as an reaction.

"You're still sensitive there..."

"Ash..." her breath quickened again. "Shouldn't we put up a disturb sign..." She gasped when he kissed her around her cleavage area. She was almost amazed how good he was. This was something no other man could do.

Suddenly someone knocked onto the door.

"Shit!" Ash quickly got off Misty.

Mahri opened the door up. "Dinner is ready, guys."

"We're coming!"

Misty pulled her t-shirt down. "Shall we go mr Waterflower?"

"Oh, haha." Ash stood up and Misty walked after him and pikachu down stairs.

* * *

"Whoa!" Yelled Julia and Mike.

"This looks delicious!" Said Julia.

Plates with fresh bread, spaghetti, potatoes, meat, soup, and much more.

"Who cooked all of this?" Asked Misty.

"My chef's did, darling." Said Rudy. "The best of the best. All of them have studied cooking."

"Wauw, really? That is awesome!" Ash put some steak on his plate. "Hmm, this beats cooking at home!"

"Excuse me?" Said Misty. Ash quickly put some steak in his mouth. He didn't want to make her mad, but Misty's cooking wasn't great. Even if she was taking a class. Most of the time Brock came over.

"So, how are things at the gym?" Asked Rudy.

"Fine. My sisters are annoying as always. But horse evolved!"

"Yeah!" Julia interrupted her. "Now it's a beautiful Seadra! It can do ice beam and already won a few battles! Even against Dad!"

Ash put his hand on her head. "Julia, there were times when I won against your mother, you know."

"Oh yeah, when?" Said Julia, challenging your father.

"Like...when I caught Totodile!" Said Ash. "Or a few weeks ago when I caught that Growlithe and Misty didn't."

"You basically only win when I want a pokemon that you want too." Said Misty.

"Hihi." Giggled Mahri.

Ash ignored them and took a sip of water.

"You know the beach is beautiful here. Want to take a walk later?" Asked Rudy.

"Maybe tomorrow!" Said Misty with sparkles in her eyes. Ash sighed as his wife drooled.

* * *

The next day everyone went to the beach. Ash, Mike and Tracey were just sitting on the towel waiting for the girl.

"I hope that aren't taking too long." Said Ash.

Pikachu his ears perked up as he saw them.

"Pikachu-pi!"

Ash his mouth hung open when he saw her.

Misty was wearing a yellow bikini with white straps. Little Julia was just wearing a pink bathing suit and Mahri was wearing a white bikini.

"Hey guys, how is the water?" Asked Misty.

"We haven't tried it yet..." Said Ash. "By the way, You really look like a girl."

Misty blushed. "T-thanks."

Ash smiled and walked towards her. "No really, you are beautiful."

Misty blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Suddenly Ash picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"ASH!"

"Alright, let's go into the water!" Ash and the kids ran into the water, while Misty screamed.

Rudy gave Mahri a glance.

"How can she fall for someone like that?" Whispered Rudy.

Mahri just shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno."

Rudy bit on his lip. He was going to make her love him.

He was sure about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.02

After the fun on the beach everyone went back to shower and change, except for Misty.

She looked at the sunset. It was beautiful. It has been so long since she had been on the beach...

"Hello there." Rudy appeared next to her and sat down next to her.

"Rudy! Is everyone already ready?" He already had his clothes on.

"Not yet." Said Rudy. "But I thought that you might be lonely."

"I was just enjoying the view." Misty sighed. "I haven't been so long on the beach."

"Let me guess, kids take your time?"

"Yes! I love them, but I have to bring them to school and work and after that I'm just tired! I didn't knew that you..."

"I have a little sister, I had to go through those things too, Mist."

Misty gasped and Rudy's eyes widened. He called her by her nickname!

"Oh, Misty, I'm sorry!" Yelled Rudy. "I was..."

She held up her hands. "Rudy, don't worry. It isn't such a big deal."

"Really? I only though that Ash could call you that."

"Well, he hasnt called me that in a long time. And it is nice to hear that."

Rudy grabbed her hand. "It's nice to be here. With you."

"Oh, Rudy, I don't-"

Suddenly Misty felt his lips on hers. Her eyes opened up wider. She quickly pushed him away.

"What the hell?!" She quickly stood up, while Rudy stared with a dreamy grin at her.

...

Mike was walking through the bushes with Julia.

"Where are we going?" Said Julia.

"We need to get mom. That jerk said he was going to get her, but it has been way too long."

"I think Rudy is nice."

"I think that he's a jerk."

"I think that you are being a meanie."

"I think that you are a meanie with boogies."

"Well, I-"

"Hush!" Mike spotted Misty and Rudy by the beach. His eyes widened. _What...why was his mom kissing Rudy?_

"Mommy..." Whispered Julia. "Mike..Mike, what is she..."

"Ssh!"

They saw their mother stand up and shouting at Rudy. Then she turned on her heels and ran back to the gym.

...

Misty ran into the gym. She shouted to Rudy what she thought. After that she just ran back.

"Misty, you're back!" Mahri and Ash were standing in the kitchen. "We've made waffles! Want one?"

Misty ignored them and ran past them.

Ash gave Mahri a glance. "I better go after her."

"Sure. I'll clean up. Again."

Misty ran into her room. She grabbed went through her luggage looking for her clothes. She found them and turned around. Ash was standing in the doorway.

"Misty, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Is there shampoo in the shower? Or do I need to get my own?"

"Mist."

"Don't call me that!" Yelled Misty suddenly. She quickly wiped a few tears away.

Ash walked towards her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Honey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Misty looked away.

"Don't lie. Come on, Mist...y...what happened?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" Misty pushed him away and walked to the showers.

Ash sighed. Woman...

...

Misty sighed as the warm water hit her body.

 _Rudy had just kissed her. Why? She thought that they were friends. Friends didn't do stuff like that._

Misty was so in her thoughts that she didn't hear the window squeak.

 _If Ash found out...he would kill Rudy. And then divorce her. And then take the kids. Then he would tell that her gym sucks, then she would lose her gym and go broke, Ash would..._

Suddenly she felt two hands on her breasts and a husky voice whispered: "You left so quickly."

She turned around and saw Rudy in front of her.

"Rudy?! Don't touch me!"

"Don't you want it though?" Asked Rudy.

"What? No! I'm married!"

"But are you happy?"

Misty gritted her teeth. "Yes, I am. Now, step away from my body!"

"Or what?"

"I'll swear I'll twist your arm!"

"Look, Misty, I needed to talk to you."

Misty stared at him angrily and covered her body with her arms.

"I love you." Said Rudy. "And Ash doesn't deserve you."

"Neither do you. But I meant what I said on the beach. Now get out and get back where you came from!"

Rudy bit on his lip and nodded. "Okay I respect that."

He opened up the door and walked out. Misty felt her heart pound in her chest. She had to tell Ash.

...

Ash was walking through the hallway. He needed to talk to her. She was acting weird.

He heard the shower. She must be...

Suddenly he saw Rudy walking out of the shower. He was adjusting his clothes.

Ash quickly ran down stairs. He didn't knew what was going on. He just ran around the corner towards the kitchen when he bumped into the kids.

"DAD!" Said Mike and Julia.

"Guys? Were are you coming from? I thought you were in your room."

"We were, but-"

"Shut up, Julia!" Said Mike.

"Tell me. Where did you two go?" Said Ash.

"Uh..." Julia looked away. "Beach."

"Why?"

"Because mommy was there." Whispered Julia. "Kissing Rudy."

Ash felt his stomach turn around. He quickly walked away to the garden.

"Great, job, Julie." Said Mike. "I'm going after him."

"I didn't mean to..." Whispered Julia as her brother walked away. She sighed and clutched her stuffed animal in her arms.

...

Ash sat down on the bench in the garden. The garden looked out on the sea.

"Maybe Misty doesn't want me anymore..." He sighed. Pikachu put his paws against Ash his arm.

"Pika..."

"DAD!"

Mike ran to him.

"Mike, is something wr-"

"Look, Mom didn't want to kiss Rudy!" Yelled Mike.

"Sure."

"Dad, please, listen to me for once!"

Now Mike got Ash his attention.

"She doesn't love him." Said Mike. "After he kissed her she told him that you are her only love and that she could never love anyone else! She loves you and only you! And then she ran away, but that is what she said, so please, please, don't take a divorce!"

Mike caught his breath. Ash was shaking. Misty...

He immediately got up. "I need to give Rudy a piece of my mind!"

"Now?" Asked Mike.

"Now!"

...

Misty walked down to the kitchen with togetic by her side.

"Misty!" Said Mahri. "I've made tomato-soup."

"Oh...uh...Mahri." Misty swallowed nervously. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure! Anything for my favorite water trainer!"

"Look...Rudy...he just...I...he kissed me...and touched me in the shower..."

"What?" Mahri jumped up. "The hell? RUDY!"

Rudy walked down the stairs. "Huh?"

Misty quickly hid behind her.

"What did you do to Misty?!"

"I..."

"RUDY!" Ash and Mike stomped towards their direction. Rudy raised his eyebrows.

"Why is everyone so angry at me?" Said Rudy.

"Because you...you..." Misty became red and stepped behind from Mahri. "You touched me! Without my permission!"

"Really? Hm, I recall that you-"

"Recall my ass!" Yelled Ash. "You touched her!"

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I..." Misty grabbed Ash by his t-shirt. "Ash, please...no violence."

Rudy grinned. Ash was to weak, huh?

Mahri just shook her head. When did her brother become such a jerk? She needed to call her parents immediately. She grabbed her cellphone.

Mike suddenly stepped forward. He raised his fist and hit Rudy right in the face.

"Whoa!" Yelled Julia , who just appeared randomly.

Misty gasped. Rudy fell down and became unconscious.

"Shit." Said Ash. "You really hit him."

"You hit my brother." Said Mahri.

"Mahri..."

"Good job."

"Huh?"

"I knew that he liked Misty, but that was way out of line."

"So what now?" Asked Misty.

"Well, our parents our on their way. Rudy will be fine."

"You sure?"

"Sure."

And with that the gang ate some dinner, went to sleep, locked Rudy up and the next day they went back. Rudy's parents were furious and decided he needed therapy (hah!).

They sat in the plane back to Kanto. Misty was looking at her two tired children, who were sleeping next to each other.

"You know." Ash interrupted her thoughts. "I think Mike is very brave."

Misty sighed. "Ash, we don't need to condone this behavior."

"I know...and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For assuming that you wanted to kiss him."

Misty hit him on the head. "What? Are you kidding me?! That guy is so not my type! Plus...I married you, remember?"

Ash smiled. He leaned a little in and kissed her deeply. Pikachu yawned in its sleep since it was sleeping on Ash his lap. Ash only moved his head.

Misty blushed. "Idiot."

Ash leaned back and flipped through his magazine again.

"That I am, Mist, that I am."

 _To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 03**

 **Hold on. First of all, I know that Unova doesn't have much lively towns, but who cares.**

 **Secondly this is a chapter which takes place like 24 years ago, before the events of the last chapters.**

"Tonight is the night!"

Gary Oak was standing like an arrogant in the room. He held up a few tickets.

"Tonight we shall fly to Aspertia Town!"

"For Ash, his birthday." Whispered Misty. "If you can remember."

"Of course, I remember. But that doesn't mean that we don't get to parteeeeeeeee..."

May shove him away. "So, Ash, you guys...tonight we will arrive in Unova. Then Serena will pick us up and we will arrive in the hotel. We will stay there for two days!"

"Wait, two days?" Said Ash. "That isn't long."

"PIKA!"

"Sorry, honey..." Delia picked pikachu up. "It is a very expensive trip. You have to be glad that..."

She quickly went quiet. Ash clenched his fists. He slowly stood up.

"I know that that jerk paid the trip." Said Ash.

"Your father did that?" Said Brock and Dawn.

"But he doesn't need to expect anything from me."

Ash walked out of the room to his own room. Pikachu followed him closely.

"Who is his father exactly?" Asked May. "We have never met him."

"It is better that you don't. Ash is very sensitive about the subject." Said Delia.

...

Ash was upstairs throwing his clothes and other stuff in a small bag.

"Stupid mom..." Muttered the 16-year old.

He threw another pair of jeans in. He just couldn't believe that she talked about his dad in public. That guy had never done anything for them. He only cared about his organization. His stupid company. He even suggested that Ash should go to school...if he had gone to school, he would have never learned about pokemon! That man always invaded their lives, only to stir everything up. Ash didn't even call him his father anymore. He just called him that 'jerk' or 'man'.

"Ash?" Misty stood in the doorway.

He felt a little relieve for a second. His best friend in the world was here, everything would be fine, right?

"Are you okay?"

"Hm, I'm fine." Said Ash. He tried to zip his bag, but there was to much in it.

"You know..." Misty sat down on the bed. "I've never liked my father either."

"Lucky you."

"Lucky?" Her voice slowly turned angry. "Lucky?! Did you know that he only calls when he has time? He never pays for anything, He never showed up for any birthdays!"

"So? Mine-"

Ash felt her hand hit his cheek. Her eyes were full of tears, but remained a glance of anger. Ash sighed and slowly sat down next to her.

"He never ever even went to my mothers funeral!"

Now Ash was listening. _What the hell? Who doesn't go to their wife's funeral?_

"When I was little he cared, but when everything went to shit...he just...he..."

She started to shake. Everything that was built up, came out. Ash wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"He...he left..." Misty cried. "And there is no-one I can talk to. My sisters...you...no one wants to talk..."

Ash hussed her and whispered in her ear; "I'm sorry, Mist."

The girl cried in his chest. Ash felt guilt wash over him. All this time he was only thinking about his feelings, not even considering those of others. Okay, he never saw his father, but his mother always spoke highly of him. He rubbed his arms up and down her back.

"Y-you know..." Misty wiped the tears of her face. "This is the first time I've ever talked about him..."

Ash smiled a little. "Good...You know, you should just tell me if you're feeling like talking."

"Yeah, but you're not always gonna be around."

"Mist..."

"Guys!" Yelled Brock. "Are you ready? We have to go!"

Ash sighed. Why did Brock always interrupt?

...

After a 6 hour flight they landed at 8 pm in Unova. They were just waiting for their suitcases to appear on the conveyor-belt.

"Guys!" Yelled a voice.

A girl with brown/blond short hair and a pink skirt ran towards them. She immediately hugged Ash.

"Hey!" Yelled Misty. "What are you doing, Miss?!"

"Huh?" Serena pulled away but still had her arms around Ash his neck. "You've must be...Mandy, right?"

"It's Misty..." Misty clenched her teeth. Who the hell did this girl think she was? Just hugging...ash...

Serena finally let go of him. She made a little bow.

"My name is Serena. I'm a performer!"

"Performer? What is that?"

"A performer is like a coordinator. A little different, right?" Asked May, scratching her head.

"Performers take part in contest where they demonstrate their partnership with their Pokemon and how well coordinated they are together with their performance." Told Serena Misty." A Performer must keep in mind of their Pokémon's capabilities and skills to use to their advantage. Performers who win a showcase are rewarded with a princess key. And when a performer has at least three keys, one from each class, they can enter the Master Class Tournament. There they compete for the title of Kalos Queen."

"Well...I'm a Water-gymleader."

Serena giggled. "Aw, that's cute. Anyhow...Ash! How has everyone been?"

Misty clenched her fists. This girl was really annoying her...what was a performer?

"HEY!"

Everyone looked at Misty including Serena.

"Want to battle?!" Said Misty. "I've always wanted to see a performer battle!"

Serena smiled. "Alright, Misty. But how about a prize?"

 _Prize?_

"The one who wins...get's to kiss Ash." Said Serena.

Ash blushed. "Whoa, What?" Yelled Everyone.

Misty blushed too. "What? S-Serena...how about another prize? Like...a free dinner?"

"Oh, are you too scared, gymleader? Afraid that one of your water Pokemon will loose?"

 _Oh no_. Thought Ash. _Water Pokemon are her trigger..._

"Fine!" Yelled Misty. "Let's battle, princess! And see how my water Pokemon will defeat yours!"

May and Max sweat dropped. Oh dear...

...

Soon they were standing on a open field.

"Alright!" Yelled Brock. "This will be a three on three battle! The winner gets to kiss Ash! Now, begin!"

"Yes, let's do this! Go Braixen!"

"I choose you Staryu!"

"Bray!" Yelled one Pokemon.

Staryu made also a sound.

"Staryu, use bubble beam!

"Braixen, use flamethrower!"

The flame and bubbles exploded when they touched.

"They are being way too reckless!" Yelled Max.

"Stay calm, they know what they are doing." Said May.

"Braixen, use ember!"

"Staryu quick, light screen!"

Staryu made a light screen and the embers dissolved against it. But suddenly Braixen charged for it with quick speed.

"Oh no! Dodge!"

Staryu dodged Braixen just in time. Braixen hit a tree, hard. The beast quickly shook itself and ran again for Staryu. Staryu kept dodging it as it kept trying to tackle it.

 _I have to do something..._ Thought Misty. _That Braixen was quicker than she thought. Way quicker. Wait, that was it!_

"Staryu! HYDROPUMP, NOW!"

Out of Staryu came a lot of water. Braixen was blasted by the water and hit the tree.

"Braixen!" Serena ran to her Pokemon. She sighed as she put it back in her poke ball.

Misty on the other side of the field twirled around her Staryu and gave it a thumbs up. She then returned it back.

"Wauw, who knew Staryu had become this strong? I guess Misty is a good trainer after all." Said Ash.

May and Dawn giggled. Max looked confused at Pikachu. "Teenagers..."

Serena couldn't stand Misty. Was she gonna steal Ash?

"Go, Jolteon!"

Serena called out Jolteon. The beast growled and sparks flew off from it. Misty called out Corsola.

"Alright begin!" Yelled Brock.

"Corsola, bubble beam!"

"Jolteon agility!"

Corsola shot little bubbles at Jolteon. Jolteon avoided the bubbles.

"Now use pin-missle!"

"Spike canon, Corsola, quickly!"

Jolteon tried to hit Corsola with it's pin-missle. But Corsola shot self some spikes towards the target. Jolteon almost got hit, but avoided it. And it still had a few pin missiles left. Corsola tried to avoid them, but got hit quickly by the last 3 pin missiles. Corsola became woozy and almost fell down.

"Corsola, recover!" Yelled Misty.

Corsola lit up and soon it was almost as healthy as in the beginning.

"So it knows recover." Said Max. "That is a very good move. But she can't use it forever. Plus Jolteon is an electric type. Corsola might-"

"Jolteon use flash!"

Jolteon flashed with such a bright light that everyone except Serena covered their eyes. Corsola became woozy again!

"Corsola, snap out of it!" Yelled Misty. "We can't lose to her! Corsola!"

"Now, Jolteon. Thunder." Ordered Serena.

Jolteon let out such a huge blast of energy that everyone was shaking up by it a little. Corsola was hit and banged against a tree. Misty ran towards it. She kneeled down and tilted it up in her arms, saying sweet words to it. Then she returned Corsola.

Serena petted her Jolteon. "Good job!" She then returned it.

"Alright." Misty grabbed another poke-ball. "You wanna play hard? I will use my strongest, most dangerous..."

A light flashed out of her bag. Psyduck appeared. Everyone fell over in anime-style. Psyduck tilted his head in confusion like he always did.

"Psyduck!" Yelled Misty. "Not now, I'm battling!"

Serena snickered. "Is that your strongest pokemon?"

"It isn't! Psyduck, get back!"

"Psy?"

"Get. Back. In. Your. Poke ball!"

"Psy?"

"Ugh!" Misty grabbed her head. "You're giving me a headache!"

"You want to see a real Pokemon?!" Serena thrower a poke ball into the field.

A Rhyhorn appeared on the field.

"Rhy!"

"A Rhyhorn!" Max opened up his pokedex.

 _"Rhyhorn. A Pokémon with a one-track mind. Once it charges, it won't stop running until it falls asleep._ Once it starts running, it doesn't stop. Its tiny brain makes it so stupid that it can't remember why it started running in the first place."

"Okay, Psyduck!" Yelled Misty. "I need you to not suck right now!"

"Psy?"

"Dear mew, I'm screwed..."

"Rhyhorn, tackle!" Yelled Serena.

Rhyhorn tackled Psyduck. Psyduck fell down hard, but stood up again.

"Psyduck use scratch!"

Psyduck wobbled on his feet and tried to hit Rhyhorn with his hands.

Serena sweat-dropped. What was that duck doing? This was so ridiculous, she had to end it.

"Horn-drill!"

"Oh, no, Psyduck!" Misty held out her poke ball and called Psyduck back.

"Hey, you-"

"You wanted to use a horn-drill on my Psyduck!" Misty ran towards and grabbed her by the collar. "It could've seriously injured it! Now, I don't care that you want to kiss or even marry Ash or what you think of me...but if you even lay one hand on one of my pokemon, you'll have to deal with me, understood?!"

Serena trembled. "Uhh..."

"Misty!" Ash pulled her away from her. "Leave Serena alone! She didn't mean to hurt your pokemon! I'm sure that she is feeling guilty and learned her lesson!"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, sorry, Misty...I just thought..."

Misty sighed. "It's alright. Just kiss him. You've won."

Ash blushed. They leaned in and their lips met in a little kiss. They both breathed nervously. Misty folded her arms. She looked away. They quickly parted. Serena's heart went quicker. She put her hand on her chest. What was this feeling? Was it love?

...

After the intens battle everyone went to the hotel to freshen up. They went to dinning hall, because it was already 9 pm and everyone was hungry and tired.

"Look at all this food!" Said Max. There was a buffet with vegetables, fruit, bread, pasta and all sort of delicious treats.

"Don't eat to much, max." Said May. "Or you will get an upset stomach."

"I won't!" Yelled the 14 year old.

"Sure..." May put some spaghetti on her plate. She noticed Misty angrily putting some meatballs on her plate, muttering to herself.

"Stupid..." Whispered Misty. "I hate it here..."

"Hey..." Said May. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Misty blinked a few times. "Y-yeah, why?"

"Because your plate is full with meatballs."

Misty blushed and put the plate down. "You know, I don't think I'm gonna be that hungry tonight. Tell the others I'm gonna take a stroll."

May watching as she walked out of the hallway.

"What's with her?" Said Serena. May just shrugged her shoulder.

...

Misty sighed as she walked down the beach. The moon was full and beautiful. The sounds of the sea calmed her down a bit. Why was she so angry anyway? She shouldn't care whether Serena kissed her best friend...her best friend whom she hadn't seen in years...Just 4 years ago he suddenly showed up again. The day she told herself that he probably forgot about her. But today...the moment when she saw Serena. The girl was beautiful, a good trainer and seemed to care a lot about Ash.

"How could I even think that he would still care?" Whispered Misty.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind. Perhaps another guest from the hotel. This beach was famous after all.

The steps behind her became quicker. Okay, now she was quickened her pace, but so did the stranger behind her. Suddenly she fell over her own feet.

"Stay away!" Screamed Misty. She tried to hit the man, but he grabbed her wrists.

"Mist?"

Ash stared confused at her. Why was she here alone?

"Ash..." Misty stood up on her feet. "What are YOU doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I was looking for you. I yelled your name, but you just walked away. What are you doing here? We're having dinner inside. Why did you went outside?"

"You are one to tell! You expect me to just be there!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, like you don't know! When you lose a battle you feel saddened too, right? Well, I just needed some time for myself, but you had to scare me!"

"I didn't scare you!" Yelled Ash.

"You did!" Said Misty

"Didn't!"

"Do!"

"Didn't!"

"Do!"

"Well, you farted!"

"I did not!" Yelled Misty now.

"Yeah, you did!" Said Ash.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Well, you are a douche!"

"You are a bigger douchier bag!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you!..." Misty suddenly went red. Ash too.

They both didn't talk for a while. Ash moved a little closer and put his hand on her cheek.

"Mist, I-"

"Did I say that out loud?" Said Misty quickly. She moved away from him. "You know, I better get back maybe there is some more food left and so I better go back inside to eat. Yeah I'll do that!"

She quickly ran back.

"Great..." Ash rubbed his head. "Now I did it..."

...

The next day everyone went to the shopping district.

"So, what should we get for his birthday?" Whispered May.

"You didn't buy anything?" Whispered Misty back. May shook her head. Pikachu spitted his ears. This was interesting...

"No. And you know him better then anyone! What should I buy him?!"

"I don't know him that well, believe me...you should give him something that has to do with Pokemon."

"Then what did you buy?"

Misty winked at May. "I don't tell. But it is something that means a lot to me."

The other girl pouted. But her frown turned into a little grin. "But..." She took a long breath. "Miiiistyyyy...I waaaant toooo knowwwww!"

Misty just smiled and shook her head. "Look, I can't tell you...it is very special."

"Oh...oh! I know what you're giving him!"

"Wha-"

Suddenly May grabbed her from behind."You are giving him your maiden-hood!" She said mockingly while grabbing her boobs , just like in some dumb harem anime. Misty shrieked and tried to push her away.

"May, get off!"

"Come on, that is the only reason you battled Serena, to get some from Ash! Your one and only!"

"He is not! And-"

Misty stopped as she noticed how everyone was staring at her. Dawn and Max were giggling, Brock and Tracey laughed, Serena was frowning and Ash was staring intently. Misty blushed. She'd never seen Ash look like that at her before.

"Ash?" Whispered Misty. He quickly shook his head as like he was denying something to himself. He then just gave her a nice smile. Misty frowned. He did it again. Like yesterday never happened. She quickly pushed May away and turned on her heels. Ash quickly ran after her. What was wrong?

...

"Mist!" Yelled Ash.

Misty turned around angrily. "Why do you always act like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like such a dumb kid!" Misty sighed and walked further. "Just Never mind!"

Ash tilted his head again. Why was she so angry? He didn't get girls.

Brock walked toward him. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" Yelled Ash. "She just stomps off, while I'm being angry."

"You know..." said Brock. "She is probably angry about the kiss between you and Serena. After all she had a crush on you."

"A crush?'

...

Misty sighed as she walked down the street. Why did she even care? She should just get out there, dating...Misty sat down on a bench.

"I should just be dating..." She whispered to herself.

"Hm, what was that?"

Dawn smiled as she sat down beside her. Piplup jumped onto the bench as well.

"Nothing..."

"Dating, huh?" Whispered Dawn. She crossed her legs and put on a thinking-face. "I think that is a very bad idea, Misty."

"What?!" Said Misty, astonished. "W-why?"

"Because...Ash and Misty sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.- OW!"

Misty had hit Dawn over her head.

"Shut up!" Misty was entirely red. "A-a-anyhow...how about we go into that mall there?"

"Mall?" Dawn her eyes started to twinkle.

"Yeah, we didn't catch up in a while, so how about some girl time-"

Before Misty could finish, Dawn pulled her by the arm and dragged her into the mall. They went into the mall, looking around the stores, buying some clothes...they were just in a clothing store. Suddenly they saw the guys coming their way. Max, Brock and Ash.

"Hey, we lost you!" Yelled Max.

"Guys, this the woman's section." Said Dawn. "Get out."

"Fine." Said Brock. "But May wanted to talk to you about something."

"She did?" Dawn was confused , but followed Max and Brock anyway to outside.

Now Ash and Misty were alone. There was a nervous silence for a few seconds.

Ash decided to speak up. "Mi-"

Misty shook her head. "Ash, there is nothing to talk about anymore. Let's just get back to the others."

"What about yesterday?" Asked Ash, as Misty put the clothes back in the rack.

"What about it?"

"You told me...and I..."

"You've said nothing." Said Misty. "And..."

Suddenly they heard someone yell from the second floor. And more people yell. Then a loud bang was heard. Ash saw the entire roof come down. He ran to Misty, tackled her to the ground and shielded her with his body as the roof tumbled down. Dawn, Max, Brock, Gary, Serena, May, Pikachu and Piplup all gasped when they saw the building collapse.

Pikachu began ran towards the building, hoping that he could save Ash.

"PIKA!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 04**

Misty opened her eyes up. What just happened? A scream..and so much noise...

"Mist...a..yo..ay?"

Great, now Ash was talking...ugh...her head was spinning...she slowly opened up her eyes. Ash came into vision.

"MISTY, WAKE UP!"

Misty saw Ash his face. He had a happy, but worried look.

"Ash...shut...up!" Said Misty. "My head hurts!"

Ash sighed. "Thank Mew, you're okay..."

"What happened?"

"The roof collapsed. But I just got you in time!"

Misty now noticed that he was on top of her, leaning over her body, while leaning on his hands. He was shaking though.

"Ash...what are you-"

"I'm okay! Don't worry! I'll get you out of here!"

Misty noticed blood running down his arms. Ash grunted.

"Ash, you can't stay like that!" Said Misty. She tried to look around, but it was too dark. Where was Pikachu when you needed him? She didn't have a flashlight or anything. "Do you have a flashlight?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, In my pocket."

Misty reached out into his pocket with her hand and put it on. She shined it around and noticed a metal table, still standing up.

"Ash, we can go under that table! If we move at the same time..."

"How about you just go first?"

"What?" almost hit him. "Baka! Of course not! Now move with me, okay?"

"O-okay..."

Misty crawled onto her back, while Ash moved together with her. They've reached the table and quickly hid under it. They both sat down on their knees. Misty now saw that his back was bleeding. Misty herself had a head wound.

"Ah, your back!" Yelled Misty. Ash panted, exhausted. "Maybe you should take your t-shirt off."

"Huh? Why?"

Misty almost face palmed herself. What an idiot.

"Because you are bleeding. Plus I still have some bandages in my bag pack."

Ash pulled his t-shirt over his torso. Misty saw his muscles and blushed. He had been training and since he hit puberty his body developed more. Ash saw her staring. Misty quickly grabbed the bandages out of her bag.

"Turn around."

Ash turned his back on her. Misty saw some deep cuts. They had to be cleaned!

"How bad is it?" Whispered Ash.

"Bad. I have a little bottle of alcohol in my bag. I...will have to rub it on...sorry-"

"Just do it."

Misty put the alcohol on her hand. She rubbed it on. Ash bit on his lip. It hurt so much. But he neared. Then she put the bandages around his waist and it was done. The bleeding stopped.

"Does it hurt?" Whispered Misty.

"A little. But it's fine...now how do we get out?"

Misty shrugged. "I don't see a way out. Hopefully we...don't die here."

"Of course not!" Yelled Ash. "You will get out alive!"

"I?" Misty grabbed his hands. "Ash, you're only talking about me...don't you want to live too?"

"Of course..but-"

Suddenly they heard someone scream. Misty shrieked and wrapped her hands around Ash his waist.

"What was that?!"

The scream continued. Another scream followed by a big sound. "HELP!" Yelled the voice. "SOMEONE! HELP!"

Misty started to shake. "Ash...I'm scared." She said with a small voice.

"Me too, Mist-" Ash wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shake. She was also really cold.

The screaming suddenly stopped. Misty blushed, quickly tried to push Ash away, but he held her close.

"It stopped." Said Ash.

"You can let go, you know."

Ash shook his head. "I'm keeping you safe until the fireman come."

Misty gently pushed him away and looked him straight in his eyes. "What if they don't come?"

"They will...they will..."

...

A few hours went by. They sat there talking about the old times and Pokemon. The flashlight was still on.

But after a while they both got tired.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep." Whispered Ash.

Misty nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Ash laid his Jacket over her shoulders. Misty laid her head against Ash his head. "Ash, don't you feel cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Ash?"

"Hm?"

"Do you miss Pikachu? Is that why you are so nice to me?"

"No. I'm nice, because...because...I...I...love you."

Misty her eyes shot open. "What?"

"Iloveyou."

"Huh? Say it louder..."

"I LOVE YOU, Dammit Mist!" Yelled Ash.

Misty looked at him. "You do?"

Ash grinned nervously. Misty sighed. How she had missed that smile...Ash noticed her staring. Did she...? He put his hand on her shoulder. He pulled her closer and pushed her lips against his. Misty started to move her lips slowly and so did Ash. Misty put her hands against his chest. The vest fell from her shoulders. Ash his hand went underneath her t-shirt. Misty noticed it and pushed him away.

"Ash..." She panted.

"I'm sorry!" Said Ash. "I thought...just never mind!" He looked away, but Misty grabbed his hand.

"It's not that...I..." Her face was red. "I...I...just don't think that we should rush in this situation...I care about you...and I don't want to die a virgin, but...I don't think we should rush..."

Ash noticed a bottle of wine on the ground. "Look, Mist! A bottle of wine!"

"Are you even listening?" Asked Misty sweat-dropping.

Ash grabbed the bottle from the ground. He opened it up with his swiss-knife. He put the bottle to his lips and took a big gulp.

"You know, you should't drink, you're still 16."

Ash shrugged. "So? We might die here. Here, take a sip."

Misty shook her head. "Ash, you will get drunk."

"I won't, I prmoise..prominj...promisooi...promiseeeeeeklkjhg..." Ash his face slowly became a little red.

"Ash, you okay?" Misty shook her hand before his eyes. His eyes were woozy for a second, but then filled with lust.

He grinned and tackled her to the ground. Misty shrieked. "ASH!"

Ash wasn't drunk, but right now he wanted her so badly. The alcohol made him a little bit more confident.

"You know, I saw you staring when I took my t-shirt off."

"That-"

Ash suddenly crashed his lips against hers. Misty felt his tongue enter her mouth. His hand started to pull of her shorts. She herself didn't know what to do, so she just kissed him back. Ash on the other hand, somehow knew exactly what he wanted.

His breath quickened.

Her breath quickened.

Both almost naked.

Both fumbling with their hands, touching everywhere.

Misty flinched as he entered. Her whole body shook.

Ash didn't say anything, he just quickened his pace.

They both felt pain and pleasure at the same time.

And It was amazing.

...

Morning light shined through a few cracks. Misty opened up her eyes. She discovered that she only had her t-shirt on...so, yesterday-

"Morning."

Ash already had his clothes back on. He was sitting on his knees with the flashlight in his hands. Misty blushed and quickly put her shorts back on.

"Yesterday did we-"

Ash blushed and nodded. "Yep."

They both went silent, too embarrassed to look at each other.

"You know I don't regret." Whispered Ash. "You are my best friend-"

"Friend? Aren't we now something else?"

"But what?" Ash made a disgusting face. "Friends with benefits?"

"No, ieuw!" Yelled Misty. "You crazy?! No, I mean...maybe we are...boyfriend and...girl...friend?"

Ash grabbed her hands. "We can, Mist."

Misty blushed. She grabbed something from her bag pack. A little box wrapped in paper. She handed it to him.

"Here, Ash...your second gift for your birthday."

"Second?"

"Just opened it." Sighed Misty.

Ash opened up the box to see a Master ball.

"Since you are so close to your goal. I've been saving for this thing for like three years...these things are expensive!"

"Thanks misty...t-thank y-you..." Ash started to tear up.

Misty smiled and wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"No really I.."

"Ash, be quiet." Said Misty.

"Look I..."

Misty covered his mouth with her hand. "Hush! I hear something."

The sound of a drill got louder...and closer!

Suddenly a part of the roof broke and they could hear voices.

"Is there anyone still down there?" Yelled a voice...

"WE!" Yelled Ash and Misty.

"Who?"

"WE ARE STILL DOWN HERE! HELP US! We're underneath the metal table!" Yelled Ash.

"Honey is that you?!" Yelled Delia's voice.

"MOM! Yes! And Misty is here too!"

They heard nothing for awhile. Then sunlight shined through a big hole. A head from a fireman stuck through the hole. He reach down with his hands "You two there! One of you grab my hand!"

The roof suddenly began to make noises. It was about to crumble down!

"What do we?!" Misty put her bag on. She nervously looked at Ash.

Ash smiled sadly. "Sorry, Mist...I love you." He grabbed her forcefully by the waist and lifted her up. He then pushed her towards the firemen. The man grabbed her arms and tilted her up. She just got out of the hole, when she heard a loud noise.

Ash closed his eyes. At least she was saved...He could hear the table break. He could feel everything fall onto him. Glass, metal, cement, stones...everything fell onto him. But he didn't care. Because she was safe. That was all that mattered.

Misty looked with horror at the destroyed building. It had collapsed...Ash...he...he...

Delia ran towards it, but an Ambulance-employee stopped her. The rest of the gang gasped in horror.

Misty just fell to her knees. Her ears began to ring. Where was Ash? The hole...it was gone...where was it? It had just disappeared...But why would Ash...This didn't make any sense. He was just talking to her a few minutes ago...he couldn't be...she saw Brock running to her, shaking her by the shoulders. What was he saying? She just looked at him in daze. Then she could suddenly hear again.

"MISTY!" Yelled Brock in panic. "Where the hell is Ash?!"

"Ash? He stayed..."

"WHAT?!"

Then it donged on her. Ash! He was under that rubble!

"Guys, there is a body here!" Yelled a paramedic.

They began to dig and pulled a unconscious body from the pile.

It was Ash.

Misty grabbed her face in horror and let out such a blood curling scream that everyone looked at her.

"ASH!" Screamed Misty.

Brock grabbed her, before she could run to him.

"No, No, No, NO! Let me go, Brock!"

"Misty! Get a hold of yourself!" Brock hit her in the face.

Misty started to sob uncontrollably. Brock wrapped his arms around the girl.

"He is gone!" Yelled Misty.

Brock started to cry too. Ash had been like a brother to him.

"Wait! We have a heart-beat!" Yelled a paramedic. "We better get him to the hospital!"

Misty and Brock sighed. Their best friend was still alive!

And there might still be hope.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 05**

Ash opened his eyes. He was laying in a hospital bed. In his nose were some tubes. The room was silent. A machine was beeping...beep...beep...beep...beep...was that his...heart beat? He noticed Pikachu sleeping in a chair. The little electric mouse would always stay by his side. He sat up and felt dizzy. What happened? He remembered that he was trapped under a building with Misty...he didn't remember more. Ash lay down again and closed his eyes. For now he just needed some sleep...

...

Ash woke up again. This time his mother was sitting next to his bed, flipping through a magazine. She looked worried, but brightened up when she saw Ash waking up. He sat up. pikachu immediately hugged him and so did Delia.

"Mom, where are we?"

"We are in the Indigo hospital in Kanto. We deported you back to Kanto when you were stable again...Misty and Brock are also in the hospital. Misty had to get checked out for something. It's strange though, she didn't want to tell."

...

Misty bit on her lip. She just walked out into the hallway. The result from her test just came in...she was pregnant.

Brock walked over to her. He could sense that she was upset.

"I...I'm pregnant..." Whispered Misty.

"What?!" Yelled Brock. "No way! Who...no way!...just...no way!"

Misty quickly hushed him. "Not the whole hospital has to know..."

"Is it...Rudy-"

"What? No ieuw!"

"Then-" Brock his eyes widened. Misty looked down at her feet. She was so embarrassed. Ash was supposed to be her best friend. And now... "Ash..."

"Yeah..." Whispered Misty. "But don't tell him! I need some time to think!"

"Fine. But don't keep it a secret." said Brock. "He did save your life..."

"I know..." Misty was interrupted by a nurse who quickly ran to them and got their attention.

"Miss Waterflower, Mister Harisson! Your friend is awake!"

...

Ash was happy to see all of his friends for the past days. He got all kinds of gifts and flowers. Everyone had visited him. Everyone except Misty. And when he asked Brock about her, he just told him that she was needed at the gym. But Ash didn't believe him. Misty her sister were home, how could she be working full time? He knew that she was uncomfortable about the fact they had used intercourse. Ash sighed and sat up. His body was already healing. He didn't suffer any broken bones. Somehow the table only broke in half and covered his legs and torso. He was still hit by glass on his torso, so...yeah...that was painful.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. Who could it be? It was already 8pm, everyone, including his mother already went home.

The door opened. Misty stood in the doorway.

"Misty?"

She stood in the doorway, with red eyes. She nervously grabbed her arm. "Ash. I'm so sorry for not visiting you. But I just can't take the thought of you in a hospital bed! You always sacrifice yourself for others! How about your own life!"

"Mist, come over here." Ash patted his hand onto the bed sheets.

She walked over to him and sat down. Only to be pulled into a hug.

"Thank you." Whispered Ash into her ear.

Misty her heart fluttered. His strong arms wrapped around her. Somehow her stupid idiot knew just what to say. But she had been scared to visit him. To see him in a hospital bed with tubes in him...She shivered at the thought of it. Ash felt her shiver. Was she cold?

"You cold?"

Misty shook her head. She was blushing madly. All these feelings were so confusing to her.

"Ash...I'm sorry for not visiting you. And there is something-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy that you are safe and well. And I thought..." Ash swallowed a lump in his throat. He just had to say this. If he wanted to keep Misty by his side...he had to tell her. "...we could leave our banging behind us."

"Banging? Seriously?"

"Then what would you call it?"

"I don't know. Our little benefit...?"

"Pfft."

"Oh, shut up."

"But...could we put it behind us?" Whispered Ash.

Misty laid her hands on her stomach. Ash always wanted to be a Pokemon master. If he would have to take care of her or a baby...he would have to give his dream up.

 _I can't do that to him._

"Misty?"

"Yeah, sure-" Misty whispered. She felt her heart sink. But she had to bear it for now. For Ash.

...

"Ah, finally home!" Yelped Ash. He sat down in the kitchen.

"It's unbelievable how quickly you recovered." Said Brock. He sat down next to him. The table was set and Brock made delicious Pasta that night. "We honestly thought that you were dead when you-"

"Brock!" Misty interrupted him. "Let's not talk about that!"

"Oh, uh. Sorry."

Ash, Misty, Brock, Delia, prof Oak and Gary were soon done with dinner.

"It was delicious, Brock!" Said prof Oak. "What is the secret?"

"A lot of basilicum."

Ash covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Everyone looked at him.

"Baslili...cum!" Said Ash.

Brock got it too and started to laugh. Gary too and laughed. Prof Oak laughed as well. Soon all the boys were rolling over the floor, while the Delia and Misty just rolled their eyes.

After dinner Misty sat down in the living room. She flipped through a magazine. It was about abortion. She had to do it. She just had to.

"Mist?" Ash sat next to her. "What are you reading?"

She stiffened. Oh no...

Ash leaned closer to her and looked at the magazine. It was about abortion? Why would she read something like that?

Misty quickly raised her arm to throw it away. But Ash grabbed her wrist. She stared with a look of confusion at him. Ash moved closer. He brushed with lips against her cheek. Misty felt her entire face become red. She could feel his breath against her ear. His hand tucked one of her hairs out of her face. He then kissed her gently on her lips.

Misty moaned slightly.

Ash suddenly moved back and sat back down again. He was blushing madly.

"Sorry..." He muttered under his breath.

Misty blinked a few times. "For...what?"

"For everything."

Misty bit on her lip. She wanted to tell him so badly, but couldn't. She knew that it would destroy him and...they were just 16...She couldn't, She had to get-

"Why were you reading that magazine?" Asked Ash suddenly.

Misty broke out of her trance. She glanced at the magazine on the ground. She just wanted to open up her mouth when Ash spoke up.

"Is your sister getting a.."

"What?" Misty almost laughed at the idea. "No way! I just saw it laying around here and wanted to take a look into it."

"Hm...okay!" Yelled Ash.

Misty could almost hit him. How dense could that boy be?

Little did she know that Delia was listening from upstairs. The woman held her hand for her mouth to not let a scream escape.

...

The next morning Misty felt nauseous. She immediately jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, to throw up. Just as she was done and was cleaning up and washing her mouth, she heard a knock on the door.

"Misty? You're in here?" Yelled Delia.

Misty made sure that everything was clean and then opened up the door. She let Delia in. "Yes?"

Delia walked over to the toilet and pullet the cover seat down. She sat down on it.

"I wonder if I just could talk to you."

Misty silently nodded. She grabbed a little stool and sat down next to Delia. Delia fiddled a little bit with her hands before she finally said something after a few minutes of silence. "Misty, I heard you and Ash talk yesterday."

"Oh."

"And I know how dense my son is...he is not the brightest...but...I know what is going on."

Misty felt a lump in her throat.

"And I wanted to know...how? You two weren't alone for a long time..."

Misty looked down. "I...I..."

"So how?! How the hell did you get!" Delia her eyes teared up. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"When we were trapped." Said Misty. "He was drunk and made the first move. I'm sorry."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Misty looked at her with big eyes. She had never heard Missed Ketchum curse. Even when she was mad, the woman would just ramble something, but never even said "Dear Mew" or "Oh my Arceus". Delia ignored Misty's shocked face and wiped her tears away.

"Listen Misty." Said Delia stern. "I want you to get an abortion. Not because I think that you are a bad person, but because it would ruin your futures! You are just children...and Ash! He has dreams! You already settled for Gym leader!"

Misty blinked a few times. How could she say that? She also had dreams of becoming a Water Pokemon master! But...she was right. Ash his dreams would've shatter. Misty stood up, upset.

"I get." Said Misty. "I will get the abortion."

"You will?"

Misty nodded again. Delia smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so very much, dear!"

"No problem." Whispered Misty. "I'm gonna go down stairs...to call the doctor..."

She immediately ran downstairs. She could feel so much guilt over what she had done, she had to fix this. Misty grabbed the phone. She looked at the magazine and typed the number in.

 _"Hello Dr. Waynes office."_

"Hello, My name is Misty. I want to make an appointment for an abortion."

 _"Alright...let's see...on which date could you be available, miss?"_

"Just as soon as possible."

 _"Okay...oh!...One patient called it off today, so you could be in her place, is that alright?"_

"Yeah! Sure! When?"

 _"At 16:00 pm."_

"Okay. I'll be there then."

 _"Alright see you then, miss."_

"Okay. bye!"

Misty quickly hung up the phone. She clenched it between her hands and held it close to her chest. This was the right choice. She had to do this.

"Misty?" Asked Brock suddenly. He was standing beside her with an apron on. "What's wrong? You look a little bit pale."

"Do I now...?"

"Mist..." Said Brock on a low, long tone. He knew that something was up, he had seen that face millions of times before. And he knew she was gonna give in.

"I'm having the abortion." Whispered Misty.

"What- but..."

"Before it ruins everything." Misty shoved him away. "Don't do anything to stop me."

"But Misty!" Brock ran after her to the kitchen. Misty grabbed a plate, but stopped within her tracks when Brock grabbed her arm. Misty her eyes went very dark. Angry even.

"Misses Ketchum said it was the best choice."

"Delia said that?" Asked Brock. "But...just think about it! Just talk about it!"

"With who?" Whispered Misty. "I can't talk to anyone."

"How about with Ash?"

Misty felt guilt and anger. Why should she even consult Ash? Ash was the one...who...how could Brock just say that! Brock saw that she was hurt and opened up his mouth, but Misty walked past him in anger.

"I'm going to breakfast outside today."

"Misty, I-"

He heard the door slam. Brock sighed and scratched his head. What a mess...

...

A few hours later Misty sat down on a bench in a park. She grabbed a sandwich at a gas-station and was now eating it. The flower beds around her were blooming beautifully. She was hoping that she would be feeling good about getting that abortion. But she didn't...it was stupid. She should...Misty shook her head. She sighed and looked up into the sky. The sky was beautiful. As she stood up, one of her poke balls rolled out of her bag. It rolled onto the street and flashed. Out of it came Togetic.

"Togetic!" Yelled Misty. "You okay?"

The Pokemon stared at her with a sad look. "Toge?"

Misty immediately knew what the Pokemon was telling her. "Togetic...I have to go through with it! If you're not agreeing, then just leave! Just leave me alone!"

"Togetic?"

Misty folded her arms and looked away. Togetic teared up and flew away. Misty felt horrible. Why did she scream against one of her closest and dearest Pokemon? Why was she acting...so...so...stupid?

...

Ash looked out of the window. He and pikachu were worried. Misty didn't show up for breakfast. Brock told them that Misty was angry and was getting some breakfast outside. But it had been hours, it was almost 3 pm. Where could she be?

"Ash." Said Brock. "Don't worry, she will be back tonight."

"Tonight? Did she tell you were she went?"

Brock suddenly went bright red and looked away. Ash felt himself fill with...rage? He grabbed Brock by his arm.

"Brock, dude. Where did she go?!"

"Why would you care?" Asked Brock.

Ash was about to hit him. "Because!"

Brock now grabbed Ash by his collar. "No! Why? Why do you care?! And tell me the truth! Because all these years, I've seen it! That girl...she is something special, right?"

"I...uh..."

"Or is she the same as all the other girls? Once you're done traveling you just ignore them! Because until 4 years ago, Misty almost thought that you were dead! You never even called her! You never talked to her! You just forgot about her, right?! That's is what you do, right?!"

"You're wrong!" Hissed Ash.

"Then what is she to you?! What-"

"She is my girl!" Ash had enough of everything. He didn't want to be weak anymore. "I love her Brock! I fucking love her Brocko! Every journey without her has been a sin! There wasn't a day that I didn't think about calling her or just running back to Kanto!"

He shakily released Brock. His whole body was trembling. Brock tapped him on the shoulder. Finally. Ash was finally being honest about her.

"N-now...where...did she go? And why?"

Brock sighed. "Ash. I promised Misty to not tell you...but I have to. She...she is pregnant."

"She...wait, what?!"

"She is pregnant."

"Pr-pregnant?"

Brock nodded. "Yes."

"Then where did she go?"

"Ask your mother." Brock petted him on his head. He then walked back to the kitchen.

My mother? Thought Ash. He walked upstairs with pikachu behind him. His mother was just doing some taxes while sitting in her bedroom.

"Mom? Can I talk to you?"

Delia put her stuff down and nodded. She told him to sit down, but he didn't. She saw his eyes filled with sadness.

"Mom, where did Misty go?"

"Oh, honey..."

"Brock told me that you would know."

Delia clutched her dress with her fingers.

"Mom, please."

"Fine. I told her to take an abortion. She went to the clinic."

Ash gasped. Pikachu too. "What, why?!"

"Pika!"

"Because a child would ruin your future. Misty completely agreed. A child would just ruin your future."

"No..."

Delia walked over to him. "You're just kids, Ash. This is the best for everyone. It's what she wants."

Ash clenched his teeth. Misty would never want this. He knew her to well. Delia walked over to him to pet his head. Ash thought about the old times, when they still travelled together. One time, they had this really important conversation.

 _"Mist?" Asked Ash._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"What is the grossed thing you have ever seen?"_

 _Misty smirked. "Really? Bugs. You?"_

 _"Once I saw my birth on video."_

 _Misty stuck her tongue out. "Ew!"_

 _"I know! That was so gross! I'd never want kids!"_

 _"I would. I would call my daughter Juliet."_

 _Ash rolled his eyes. Misty must have read that dumb book again._

 _"What if your husband doesn't agree?"_

 _"Oh, he will agree." Said Misty._

 _"Sure." Ash rolled his eyes._

 _"What was that?!"_

 _Ash felt his ear getting yanked by her. Brock laughed. Pikachu and togepi just took photos._

"You're just kids."

Ash suddenly pushed her away. Not hard, but she was shocked by this.

"I'm not a kid!" Yelled Ash. "How could you do this?! Misty is a person too, hell, she is one of a kind! Now, I'm going!"

Delia gasped. Ash was almost never angry at her. Maybe this time she made a mistake.

"Ash, where..."

"I'm going to save her!" Screamed Ash and he ran out of the door.

...

"Miss Waterflower?" Asked the receptionist. "You're up."

Misty swallowed and went inside. She had to do this.

"Miss Waterflower, I assume?" Said the doctor. "Just get rid of your pants and lay down in this chair."

Misty nervously pulled her pants off and lay down. This was it.

"Now, I just need some random answers for we begin."

"Okay."

"Now..." The doctor grabbed a form. "Are you married?"

"Me? N-no."

"How about a boyfriend?"

Ash ran and ran through the streets.

 _Mist! Please, hold on!_

"A boyfriend?" Whispered Misty.

"Yes?"

"I...I..." Misty looked down. "I don't have one."

"Okay. Now, how old are you?"

"16."

Ash fell down, but quickly stood up again. He ignored the pain. This was nothing compared to what Misty must be going through.

"Now." After answering a few more questions the doctor grabbed some kind of vacuum. "Let's begin."

Misty shivered. That looked dangerous. "I..."

"Don't worry, It won't hurt."

"B-but..." Misty was scared. What was that thing?

"It won't hurt the embryo either." Said the doctor. "Unless it could feel."

"What if it does feel?"

"It doesn't. Now, here we..."

The door slammed open. The doctor stopped and put the vacuum away. He stared a little confused at Ash, who was standing very sweaty in the doorway.

"Ash?" Yelled Misty. "What are you?"

"What are you doing?! I had to hear it from Brock and my mom to find out everything!"

Misty cringed at him. He looked really mad. Ash didn't care. He had enough of everything.

"Ash, this doesn't concern you-"

"Dear mew, Are you kidding me?!" Yelled Ash. "Mist, this is my kid too!"

Misty looked away. "Just walk away. Please. I have to do this. Or your future will be ruined. You have to-"

Ash suddenly grabbed her hands. His eyes were right looking into hers.

"So? I can not imagine life without you. Plus, you have also dreams right?"

"Ash, I-"

"Mist. I love you. Please, let me into your life."

Misty gave him a smile. "I will, Ash Ketchum...I love you."

Ash broke down in tears as he held her hands close. "Idiot...Idiot."

"Not again." Muttered the Doctor. "So you don't want the abortion, miss Waterflower?!"

Misty smiled and shook her head. "No..." She looked at Ash. He was really sweet and he had been through so much just to keep her from getting a abortion...

"You sure?" Asked the doctor again.

"I'm sure."

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was morning. Ash was already awake and grabbed a cup of coffee.

8 months had passed since the pregnancy. It had been really hard on Misty. She had to tell her sisters, who were happy, but very strict with Ash. Daisy even told Ash that he better get his act together or she would let Gyarados loose on him.

And he got his act together. He started a part-time job at the Elite four. His job was to clean up battle field, make sure that the Pokemon were fully healed, feed the Pokemon etc.

He heard footsteps come down the stairs. For now they were staying at the gym. Since Ash would not have enough money for a house yet.

"Hey...you're already awake?" Misty yawned. She walked to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Ash put his cup down. He carefully put his hands down on her sides. "Mist, you shouldn't just walk down the stairs..."

"Ash, it's just the stairs. Don't worry." She flashed him a smile, but Ash kept staring at her seriously. Misty sighed. "Seriously, don't worry. The baby is safe and sound...Even though..." She paused and lowered her eyes.

Ash tensed up even more. "What?"

"I...you know what? It's nothing. I'm just a little sick from the pregnancy." She lied.

Ash sighed. He knew Misty was lying, but she looked fine. And he had to get to work. He just gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and walked towards the door.

"Ash!" Yelled Misty. She put her hands on her hips. "Are you taking Charizard to work again?"

"Yes? So...?"

Misty sighed. "It's nothing. Fly safe."

Ash smiled and her. He grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the door with Pikachu.

Misty stayed behind. She held her hand on her stomach. It felt cold. Was her baby okay?

She sighed. Maybe she was just a little tired. It had been 8 months. She walked towards the kitchen counter, ready for a cup of coffee. She stretched out her hand, but all of a sudden a cup flew up in the air. It landed straight into her hand.

Misty stared baffled at it...what the...

She held her hand out again, thinking about turning the coffee machine on.

The light on the machine lit up.

Misty almost screamed. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. What was happening?!

"Psy?"

She looked down at her little duck-pokemon.

"Psyduck...what is happening?" Panted Misty.

"Psy?"

Misty sighed. "Never mind...maybe I'm not doing all of this...I can't have powers!"

Her hands trembled. A big crash made her and Psyduck jump. Every cabinet flew open. The pans, the forks, spoons, knifes, everything fell on the ground.

"O-okay, what is happening?" Said Misty trembling. "Is someone playing a prank on me?!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Psy!"

"I-it must be A-ash..." Misty said with a trembling voice. "H-he m-must have forgot something...o-or my sisters came back from their trip."

"Psy?"

Misty slowly walked to the door. She saw a big figure through the door glass. She held her breath and opened up the door.

It revealed to be Giovanni, the gym leader of Viridian city and two of his goons.

"Good morning, miss Waterflower."

"Giovanni?!" Said Misty. What did he want?! It's not like they were friends or something.

The man smirked. "Can I come in?"

"Excuse me?!"

He walked past her without another word. The Pokemon who were running around immediately jumped into the pool or hid.

Giovanni noticed the kitchen. He turned around back to face her.

"Did a fight break out or-"

"One of the Pokemon did it." Lied Misty. "Tea?"

The goons looked at each other like she was insane.

Giovanni nodded. "Sure, Miss Waterflower."

 _Miss Ketchum._ Misty shook her head. What was she thinking? Ash and she weren't married...yet...she walked through the mess to the counter and made some tea, while Giovanni and the goons sat down. It would be after the baby was born. Then they would talk about marriage.

The tea was done and Misty sat down with the rest.

The goons and Giovanni had their tea.

"Why are you here?" Asked Misty. "If you wanted to fight Ash, he is to work."

"I'm not here for him, I'm actually here for you."

Misty was now all ears. He was here for her? What did he want? A battle? She was pregnant! She sometimes fought challengers , but she worked less than usual. And today was her day off. She didn't feel like fighting.

"Everyone knows that you are pregnant from Ash Ketchum."

Misty grasped her cup tighter. She did not trust him.

"But we know that Ash is the chosen one. And that his powers might go the the child."

Misty stood up. "You're crazy! That's insane! Ash is indeed special but he doesn't have powers or something! That's stupid!"

"Don't play dumb. You've seen him use his own powers." Said Giovanni. "His powers-"

"Oh, for the love of Mew! Shut up!"

Giovanni and his goons stood up too. "The kitchen is done by you, right?"

Misty closed her mouth. She took a few steps back. No...

"Team Rocket could really use that power!" Said Giovanni with a smirk.

Misty shook her head. "I'm not helping team rocket!"

"We don't expected you too. You see, Mystic, we've spiked your drink."

"What..." Misty grabbed her head. She suddenly felt woozy.

"We will leave Ketchum a note, though."

Misty fell unconscious, but Giovanni caught her. He picked her up in bridal style. He nodded to his goons.

"Leave him a message. We need to go."

* * *

Ash swept the floor of the hallway at the Elite Four. Pikachu was sweeping with a cute little broom.

Drake saw them busy and walked towards them.

"Ash, you are doing a good job today." Said Drake.

"Thanks." Said Ash.

"You know, maybe you could become part of the elite four."

"Part of the elite?"

"Yes, you are a good trainer. And since Misty is pregnant you can't become a poke master anytime soon."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"And being a part of the Elite Four is a position most people would die for."

"Sorry, but I rather become a Pokemon master."

"Please, just think about it, Ash." Said Drake. "It would be a good opportunity for you."

* * *

After a hard day of work, Pikachu and Ash went back to the Cerulean Gym. Ash walked into the gym. Pikachu already ran to the kitchen, but suddenly yelled.  
Ash ran to him and stopped in his tracks. The kitchen was a mess!

"M-Misty!" Yelled Ash.

No one answered.

Psyduck and Staryu ran towards him. Psyduck held a letter in his paws. He handed it to Ash with a worried look.

"A letter?" Ash asked Psyduck.

The duck looked down. Pikachu went to him. He petted him on the shoulder. "Pikachu..."

"Psy..."

 _Ask Ketchum,_ _Team Rocket has taken the gym leader of the Cerulean gym. We won't harm her. We will only use the new power the upcoming baby possesses. If you want her back, Then go ahead and try! Giovanni_

The paper crumbled in Ash his hands. He felt so angry at Team Rocket...Misty...

"Pika?" Asked Pikachu worried.

"I...I will get them back, Pikachu. For sure!" Said Ash with anger.

 _Just you wait, Misty, I'm coming for you!_

* * *

Misty awoke. She felt a cold hand touch her cheek. Her eyes opened up wide.

"Whaa!" Shrieked Misty. She moved back, but her back just touched a cold wall.

She was shackled up against a wall in some kind of room.

She saw Giovanni with a smirk standing in front of her. "Hello, Mystic."

"Bastard!" Yelled Misty. "Where is Ash?!"

"Ash is home, probably worried about you. The little woos..."

"He is not a woos! He can take the whole team rocket on! He can do more than any of you-"

Giovanni struck her across her face. So hard that her face slammed to the other side against the wall.

"Geez, you're just like your mother, Misty. Just as annoying and such a loud mouth."

Misty gritted her teeth.

"Thank goodness that I got rid of the _weak bitch_."

The shackles around Misty her wrist broke away. Her eyes turned totally white. With a growl she ran towards him. Giovanni stepped aside calmly.

Misty missed him and turned around.

" _You monster!_ " She yelled.

"So, this is the true power of the chosen one, huh?" Said Giovanni.

"Screw you!" Yelled Misty.

She charged towards him. But Giovanni quickly stepped aside. Just as Misty passed him, he grabbed her and punched her in the face. Misty almost fell down, but he held her up by the wrist.

"Believe me, Misty, I rather taser you, but we can't do any damage to your precious child, now can we?"

Misty looked up with blood from her nose on her face. "What is your guys plan?"

"We want to use the power that you have for something...but for now you can go back to sleep..."

He put a napkin with morphine over her nose. Misty struggled for a bit and fell unconscious short after. Giovanni laughed loudly as he looked down on her sleeping form.

 _Oh Ash, you better get here in time for the show!_

* * *

Brock and Ash were sitting on Charizard, flying towards Viridian City.

"Why would he kidnap her?!" Asked Brock.

"I dunno...but I'm going to kill him!" Yelled Ash.

They landed down in front of the gym. Ash jumped off and recalled Charizard.

He immediately stormed towards the gym. Two guards put their guns in front of Ash. "No trespasser!"

"I'm here to speak with a certain gym leader."

A voice from a intercom came out. "Let him in. I'm expecting him."

The guards let Ash in, but not Brock.

"He is only expecting him. No other parties."

"Just wait outside Brock." Said Ash. "Okay? I'll be back soon."

Brock nodded.

Ash marched into the building. He walked up into the battlefield.

"Ash Ketchum." Giovanni stood there, waiting for him. His persian was on his side hissing at pikachu. Pikachu hissed back.

"Giovanni, leader of team Rocket and the Viridian gym." Ash furrowed his eyebrows. "Where is my wife?"

"You are not married yet."

"I'll ask again; Where the fuck is Misty?!" Yelled Ash.

Giovanni grinned. "You know that you're special. And so is the baby. We are using that power for our Pokemon. Making them stronger, evolve quicker and learn powers that they don't have."

He turned a TV screen on. Ash gasped. Misty was in some kind tube , with machines hooked up on her. She was unconscious.

"Misty!" Yelled Ash.

"She can't hear you." Said Giovanni. "But let's make a bet. If you win in a battle with your Pokemon, I'll let Misty go."

Ash sighed. "You'll let her go?"

"Yes, I will."

"Alright!" Ash pushed his head backwards. "You're on!"

* * *

Ash called out TalonFlame, his bird Pokemon, which was caught in Kalos.

Giovanni called out an Aerodactyl.

"We shall go three on three, Ketchum."

"Fine by me."

"Aerodactyl, use rock slide!" Yelled Giovanni.

Rocks flew right at TalonFlame.

"TalonFlame, avoid and use steel wing!" Yelled Ash.

TalonFlame flew right at him. Aerodactyl stayed in the air, as if it wasn't faced...Ash narrowed his eyes. What was Giovanni doing? Aerodactyl would loose at this rate! Why didn't he give it an order?!

Then all of a sudden Aerodactyl's eyes lit up. A psychic field surrounded TalonFlame. The psychic field pushed TalonFlame down into the ground with a smack. TalonFlame was immediately bruised and unconscious.

Ash stared unbelievable at Giovanni.

Giovanni smirked widely.

"A psychic power? But Aerodactyl can't learn that move." Said Ash.

"Right." Said Giovanni. "This is not Aerodactyl's power. This is what we've used Misty for."

"What?!"

"She gives them powers that they normally can't use! Our Pokemon have become stronger than usual! With this power, we could rule the world!"

"Rule the world..." Ash recalled his TalonFlame. He put it back on his belt. "I will defeat you for sure now. You monster!"

He thew up his poke ball and called out his Charizard. Giovanni called out a big Rhydon.

This time Ash was prepared. He knew Rhydon could use an unregistered move any second.

"Charizard, flamethrower!"

"Rhydon, use shield!"

 _Shield?_ Thought Ash. _Another Psychic-move?_

The flame dispersed against the psychic shield surrounding Rhydon. But the shield disappeared as well when the flame was used.

"Rhydon, Megahorn-drill!"

The horn on it's head grew 6 sizes bigger. It rotated and drilled, towards Charizard.

"Charizard!" Yelled Ash.

The drill hit Charizard. Charizard fell down on the ground. But it wasn't over. With it's last power, it stood up.

Giovanni raised his eyebrows. What a strong Pokemon...

"Charizard, are you okay?" Asked Ash with concern.

Charizard nodded it's head. Ash sighed with relief. Apparently Charizard was doing this for Misty's sake as well. Ash knew that.

"Alright then! Charizard, use Seismic toss!"

Charizard roared. He grabbed Rhydon and flew up. He flew a few rounds and flew towards the ground.

Giovanni laughed. "A seismic toss won't harm my Rhydon enough!" He stopped laughing when noticed Ash wasn't afraid.

Ash smirked. "Do you really think this is a normal seismic toss? Charizard, Flaming Seismic Toss!"

Flames erupted around Charizard and the opponent. Charizard twirled around towards the ground.

It smashed so hard into the ground that the whole building shook violently.

The dust cleared away. Rhydon was defeated. It lay on the ground unconscious. Charizard stood up and roared loudly in it's pride.

"Flaming Seismic Toss, our special move!" Yelled Ash. "You can't defeat us, you son of a bitch!"

Giovanni was stunned by Ash his Charizard strength. The boy wasn't the small kid anymore. He had grown up into a strong Pokemon master. No wonder the Elite four wanted him on the team...

They both recalled their Pokemon. And for the last battle Giovanni called out a Blastoise. Ash called out his pikachu.

"Alright, Blastoise, use hydro-pump!"

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Pikachu fired a thunderbolt. The water electrocuted Blastoise. Ot at least it should've had. Blastoise was still standing, unscratched.

"Huh?" Said Ash.

"Blastoise, again."

Blastoise fired another hydro-pump. Pikachu shrieked and jumped out of the way. The giant wave hit a wall. Pikachu looked over at Ash. Ash gave him a confused look. Why was Blastoise not harmed by Pikachu's thunderbolt? It was a water type. Could be so strong that...? Nah, nah, that couldn't.

"Blastoise, use another hydro-pump!"

Ash had no time to react. Pikachu was hit into a wall. The poor Pokemon slit down the wall.

"Pikachu!" Yelled Ash worried.

"I was wrong." Said Giovanni. "You are still the little twerp. A skilled trainer would have found out my trick already!"

 _His trick?_ Ash laughed faintly to himself. How could he not have seen it? He was such an idiot...

"I know..." Said Ash. "Your trick."

"Hm?"

"You are not using Misty's power for this...and...this Pokemon is not a blastoise! Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu his tail lit up. He hit his opponent right in the face. Blastoise fell down.

"It is..."

Blastoise lit up. He started to change it's form.

"A Ditto!"

Instead of the water Pokemon, there was laying a Ditto.

"How did you know?" Asked Giovanni.

"First of all, electric attacks barely faced it. That was weird. And second, it only knew one move. Easy to figure it out, really."

Giovanni recalled his Pokemon. He cursed in himself. He should have giving Ditto another form.

"Now give her back!"

"Right, right...follow me."

Ash walked after him. They walked through a hallway into a room. There was Misty in her 'cage'. Ash ran up to her. The tube was gone. He quickly unhooked every machine. "Geez, are you okay, Mist?"

Misty slowly opened up her eyes. She blinked a few times. "A-ash?"

Ash smiled. She seemed alright. But his smile disappeared when he felt the head of a gun against the back of his head!

"You are really dumb, Ash Ketchum."

"You jerk. I thought we had a deal!" Yelled Ash.

"I told you that I would release her. But you? I did not guarantee your safety."

Just as Giovanni prepared to pull the trigger, the back of a gun hit Giovanni's back.

"Don't touch him." Said a deep voice. Giovanni gulped. He knew that voice...The man behind him pushed the gun deeper into his back. "Throw the gun down."

Giovanni did what he was told. Ash was relieved when the gun was thrown away. He turned around to see a man standing with a red, white cap on and a red blazer and a dark t-shirt.

"Dad?!" Yelled Ash.

"Red." Said Giovanni.

Yes, Red, the Pokemon master was Ash his father. He had left years ago and had now returned.

"Ash, grab Misty and let's get out of here."

"Right." Ash wasted no second and helped Misty up. The poor girl grasped his t-shirt. Ash supported her with his arms. Misty looked confused at him.

"Where are we?"

"Mist, not now. We need to go."

"And you." Red looked at Giovanni. "Stay away from my son and his family."

"I can't do no such thing-"

Red grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"You've killed Kasumi, Misty's mother! I won't let you harm them! So stay away!"

"R-right, s-sir."

Red released Giovanni, who fell down on the ground. Without another look Red walked away with Ash behind him.

* * *

They all stood outside of the gym in the street. Misty was fully awake. She was leaning on Ash, who was talking with his father.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ash. "I thought that you were on a journey."

"I came back when I heard that you had a baby coming. And for Delia of course." Red said in a raspy voice.

"Right." Ash said. He never had a good relationship with Red. And Red knew that. "Well, I'm going back to the gym."

"Wait." Red put his hand on his shoulder. "Let me take her to the hospital."

"Why in mew's name would I do that?"

Red nodded to Misty. Ash looked down. She was unconscious again. Ash sighed. "Fine." He gave her to Red. "I'm going to close the gym and then I'll come to the hospital as well."

Red jumped onto his Mega-Charizard. He took Misty with him to the hospital.

Ash sighed. He would quickly go home and then to the hospital.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Misty slowly opened up her eyes.

Where was she?

She remembered being taken away by Giovanni...after that...nothing more...

Now she was laying on a bed. A hospital bed. She sat up and grabbed her head. What happened?

"Ah, you're awake."

Misty looked at her right to see Red.

The Pokemon Master just closed his magazine.

"Huh? R-Red?" Realization hit Misty. Her cheeks went red. "THE Red?! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I took you to the hospital." He said calmly.

"You took me here?! Oh no, did we do something? Why can't I remember anything...geez!"

"Calm down." Red put his hand on her shoulder. "You should not stress with that pregnant belly."

Misty sighed. "Then...what happened?"

"Well-"

They suddenly heard some ruckus in the hallway.

"Miiiistyyyy!"

Ash crashed through the doorway together with Pikachu. Red and Misty both were shocked. Ash ran up to Misty and grabbed her hands.

"How are you feeling, are you okay?" Yelled Ash.

"I'm fine." Said Misty. "Calm down, Ash. What's gotten into you?"

"I was just so worried!"

"Okay. But can you explain what happened and why Red is here?" Asked Misty.

"Okay..."

Ash and Red both explained everything in details. And how they decided to rekindle their relationship.

"Wait...Red is YOUR father?!" Yelled Misty in surprise.

"Yes." Said Ash.

"And I had powers?!"

"Yes." Said Red.

Misty pulled the covers off. She swept her legs over the bed and stood up. "So everything's fine. I should go back to the gym."

"Mist, wait!" Ash pushed her back onto the bed. "You can't leave!"

"Why..." Misty felt a little dizzy. She put her hands against her head.

Ash gave Red a worried look.

"Because you are not feeling good." Said Ash. "And the baby...the nurses said you need to stay here...because...because the baby might be coming early."

"Early?" Said Misty in fear.

A nurse with brown hair and eyes walked in, together with a doctor.

"Misses Waterflower!" Said the doctor. "You should stay into your bed!"

Misty quickly went back under the covers.

The doctor grabbed his chard. The nurse took her temperature while the doctor talked to Ash and Red.

"Which one of you is the father?"

Ash pointed at himself. "Me."

"Alright, well Mister Waterflower..." The doctor stopped with talking when he saw Ash his look. "Uhm...I mean...Mister Ketchum, she needs to stay in this hospital. In case the baby gets here earlier."

Misty sat up again. "Ash, I want to go home!"

"Honey, you need to stay here." Said Ash. "I'm sure your sisters will take care of the gym."

"Ash, my sisters are gone on their trip."

"Then I'll call Tracey and ask him to do it."

Misty sighed and laid back down. She turned her head to look out of the window.

* * *

A few days later Misty was still inside.

It was evening and she was flipping through her magazine out of boredom. Ash just went to the vending machine to get some food.

All of a sudden she felt a little pain shot through her body.

It was short, so Misty ignored it.

She read further through her gossip magazine.

 _Headline: Where is Red?_

Misty giggled. Little did they know that Red was back in Pallet town with Delia. Since he disappeared from his usual snow mountain spot, everyone got worried. And by everyone she meant the press.

Another pain shot through her body. This time it wasn't so short.

Misty bit on her lip. It really hurt in her stomach! Wait, stomach?

Oh no.

"ASH!" Misty yelled. She threw her magazine down on the floor.

But Ash couldn't hear her. He was on the other side of the wing, standing before a vending machine with Pikachu.

"SOMEONE!"

Thank goodness a nurse ran into the room.

"Miss Waterflower!"

Misty her face showed true pain. "Help...I think...something's wrong!"

The nurse called the doctor.

"Oh no, is it already happening?!" Said the doctor. "Let's roll, people!"

"Doctor..." Said Misty.

"Yes, miss?"

She grabbed him by his collar and looked at him like a wild beast. "GET MY HUSBAND HERE, NOW!"

"But you two are not married..."

"I SAID NOW!"

"R-right a-away, M-miss!"

A nurse ran through the entire building to get Ash. While the doctor and nurses prepared and put her legs up.

"Misty!" Ash barged into the door.

"Ash!"

He immediately ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Mist, are you okay?"

"Ough! Does it look like it?!"

Misty grasped his hand so hard, Ash bit on his lip. She saw his pain and softened her grip.

"Oh, sorry, Ash..." She closed her eyes as more pain shot through her stomach.

"Miss, please breathe." Said a nurse. "We need you to push."

"Push?" Asked Misty scared. "I can't! It hurts!"

"Misty, look at me." Said Ash. She looked at him. "We'll push together, okay?"

"Okay..." Said Misty panting.

"Okay, here we go!"

"Nnnnnngh!" Misty closed her eyes and pushed. Ash acted like he pushed too.

"Alright!" The doctor looked down. "I can almost see a head!"

Misty stopped for a second and panted.

"Come on, Mist! Together again!"

"Ash...I can't...I...I...AAAH!" The pain was unbearable.

"Misty!"

Lights flickered on and off in the room.

"AAAAaaaaaah!" Screamed Misty.

"Ash, we need her to push now!" Yelled the doctor.

"Okay, Misty, together again!" Yelled Ash.

Misty nodded. She gathered up all her strength. She pushed with all her might. Every muscle in her body was tense. She felt like she could faint at any moment...then she hear crying. The lights stopped flickering.

Everyone was quiet at first.

"Miss Waterflower..." Said the doctor. "You have a beautiful baby boy."

Ash looked at the small crying baby. It was still closing his eyes.

The doctors gave cleaned the little one up and wrapped it in a towel. Then they gave him to Misty.

Misty looked down at him. Ash grabbed a chair and sat next to her. The nurses were busy cleaning everything up.

"How should we call him?" Asked Ash.

"Hmmm..." Said Misty. "Jack?"

"No way, that's the name of a cousin of mine! What about Mike?"

Just when Ash said that name, the baby opened up his eyes on cue. He had beautiful cerulean eyes, just like his mothers.

"I think it's perfect.." Misty gave Ash a quick peck on his cheek. "Just like you."

Ash first looked dumbfounded. Then he blushed and pulled his hat over his eyes. "Geez...Mist...don't say stupid things like that."

The nurses urged Ash out of the room, as Misty needed to rest.

* * *

After a few days when Ash called his family, everyone came over immediately.

May and Max were both waiting by the door together with Delia, Red, Brock, Tracey and Dawn.

"Can we see him, can we see him?" Yelled May and Max all excited.

Ash opened the door up.

Everyone followed him in silence.

"May I present to you; Micheal Reginald Kasumi Ketchum!"

Everyone looked at the baby in Misty's arms.

"Awwww!" Squealed May. "How cute!"

"He has Misty's eyes!" Said Max.

Brock gave Ash a nudge against his shoulder. "I always knew that you two would end up together!"

Ash laughed awkwardly and rubbed his head.

"Can I hold him?" Asked Brock.

Ash grabbed a small ball and threw it up in the air. Brock grabbed it within a second.

"Okay, you can." Said Ash.

Misty gave the baby over to Brock.

"What was that?" Said Dawn.

"Ash won't let just anyone hold him." Said Misty. "If you can catch the ball, then you can hold the baby."

"Oh, let me hold her!" Said May.

Ash threw the ball up in the air. May tried to catch it, but she didn't. Instead the ball bounced away into the hallway.

May was bead-red. "Uhm? Can I hold her anyway?"

"No." Said Ash.

"One day I'll hold that baby, Ash!"

* * *

A few more months flew by. Misty was still in the hospital.

Ash was just visiting her some day. First he held the baby and rocked him. After that he gave Mike back to Misty.

"Mist...there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Said Ash.

"Hm?" Misty looked down at Mike. He was so cute!

"Misty, are you paying attention?"

She quickly looked back up at Ash. "What? Yes, yes, sure!"

"Well, I've been meaning to-"

Ash saw that Misty was looking down at Mike again. He got annoyed and snapped with his fingers.

"MISTY! Back to reality!"

"I am!"

"Oh, are you?" Ash folded his arms. "Because the hospital bills are piling up!

"Ash, you know that I'm not-"

"I can't keep paying, Mist! It's expensive! And the gym needs you!" Yelled Ash.

"You know that I needed care!"

"Yeah, 'Needed'! You don't need care from the hospital now, do you?!"

Little Mike started to cry.

"Great, look what you've done!" Said Misty.

"I've done?! You're the one who started all of this!"

"All of this? So this is my fault?!"

Pikachu looked at Ash with worried look.

"Yes, it is!" Said Ash, ignoring Pikachu.

"You were the one who was drunk!" Yelled Misty.

"You were the one who gave birth!" Yelled Ash back.

Brock walked into the room with Dawn.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

Misty and Ash paid no attention to the two.

"Screw you!" Yelled Misty. "I should have never EVER fished you out of the pool that day! Then I would have been a water Pokemon master!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have let me borrow that bike!" Ash yelled back.

"I did not let you borrowed it! You stole it!"

Brock sighed. Not the bike-thing again.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Guys..." Said Brock.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Ash and Misty in unison at him. Brock immediately backed off. Dawn shrieked and hit behind him.

"AT TIMES LIKE THIS I'M HAPPY THAT WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" Yelled Ash.

"ME TOO!"

With that Ash stormed out of the room. Pikachu quickly ran after him.

A nurse ran into the room. "Is everything alright in here?!"

Mike was still crying. Misty handed him over to the nurse. She stood up.

"Yes, everything's okay." She said sadly. "Brock...Dawn...I'm going to check out."

* * *

A week went by. Misty went back to the gym with Mike. Ash stayed in Pallet Town.

One day Daisy was walking around with Mike in her arms.

Misty was just handing a badge over to a trainer when she walked over to her.

The trainer cheered together with its Meganium. He then gave Misty a hand and thanked her. Then he walked out of the gym with his newest achievement.

"Misty!" Said Daisy. Misty turned around to face her. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Hm? Sure, what's wrong?" She looked down at Mike for a second. He was sleeping.

"Well, I know that you and Ash got in quite a fight. And...and I just think...like...maybe you should forgive him."

"As if. He said that he was happy that we were not married and that everything was my fault! I'm not forgiving him yet!"

Daisy sighed. "Misty, maybe you should make a list of his good qualities. That could help."

Misty looked down at her shoes while Daisy walked away with the baby.

Should she really forgive him?

* * *

Ash was sitting outside. He was leaning against a tree. All of his Pokemon were playing outside with each other. Pikachu laid sleeping by his side.

"Hey Ash."

Ash looked up. Brock sat down beside him.

"Hey Brock."

"Beautiful weather today." Said Brock, while looking up at the sky.

Ash kept quiet. What did Brock want?

"You know I'm wondering how Misty is doing."

Ah. There it was.

"Brock, you know our situation. It...it's just too difficult. I wish I could forgive her...but...but she is just so, so..."

"So immature? You know, you both are really a like. You won't apologize, she won't apologize, you won't forgive her, she won't-"

"Geez, Brock, I get it already."

"Just think about it, Ash. They are your family now." Brock stood up. "You need to grow up."

* * *

That evening Ash sat in his room before his desk.

He sighed and buried his head into his hands. What was he going to do? Eventually he HAD to talk to her. But he was scared! He didn't knew what to say to her!

Ash glanced at Pikachu. The little mous was flipping through the channels on tv. What a lucky guy. Not a care in the world.

A knock suddenly came from his door.

"Ash, you have a visitor!" yelled his mom.

"What?!"

Serena walked into the room. She gently closed the door behind her.

"Serena? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Kalos?"

She smiled at him. "Nope. I came all the way to Kanto for you!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Dear Xerneas...I heard about the fight between you and Misty."

Ash looked away.

"I want to help you." Said Serena. "Because you two have kid now."

"Look, Serena. Even if I apologize, she won't just forgive me. She is as stubborn as a mule."

"Then make it romantic!"

"Romantic?"

Serena her eyes started to shine.

"Yes! Now stand up, Ash Ketchum! We need to let Misty fall in love with you again!"

* * *

The next day Misty went out for groceries, together with May. Daisy and Tracey watched the baby.

They walked through the mall with their bags. Azurill and Skitty walked after them.

"Alright, we got everything, right?" Asked May.

Misty nodded. "Yep. I think...wait...no...we need one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Some poke-food. They sell it at the Pokemon store."

The two gals walked to the shop. Misty was just talking to May about how she learned Azurill a new technique. Just then may suddenly jumped in front of her.

"W-wait!" Yelled May. "Maybe we should go to another store!"

"Why? I always shop there."

Misty tried to walk past May, but the girl held her back.

"May, what's gotten into you?" Laughed Misty.

"Don't look!"

Misty pushed May aside. She gasped.

Ash was walking through the mall with a girl. The girl had blond , long hair and looked beautiful. And she knew that girl.

 _Serena_

The girl who liked Ash.

What were they doing? On a date?

Misty turned around on her heels and stomped away.

She couldn't believe it! Ash on a date! And here she thought that they were a couple! She was so stupid for even thinking that he could be trusted!

May ran after her.

"Misty, wait up! Where are you going?"

"Home."

"But maybe Ash isn't on a date. Maybe they are just shopping!"

Misty kept walking, ignoring her friend.

* * *

Ash and Serena looked around in the store.

"Hey, how about that?" Serena pointed to a radio.

"Hm." Ash looked at the prize. "Looks expensive."

"Ash, if you want her back, you need to be romantic, remember?"

Ash sighed and pulled out his wallet.

* * *

Misty had just put the groceries away together with May.

She picked up Mike and rocked him. The baby was still crying. Maybe he was hungry...

She pulled her t-shirt down and gave him the breast.

May looked away uncomfortably. "Misty, can't you do that somewhere else?"

"No."

"Plus don't you think you overreacted at the mall? They were probably shopping."

"In Cerulean?" Said Misty. "You know the rumor? When two people go to the cerulean mall they are always on a date!"

She stopped feeding and pulled her t-shirt up again. May looked at Mike. He was so cute and adorable.

"Cute." Said May. "Can I at least hold him?"

Misty shook her head.

"No May, you know the rule. If you can't catch a ball then you can't hold Mike. Ash said so..."

She stopped talking, blushed and stood up.

"...I mean, I don't care about him!" She walked up stairs. "I'm bringing Mike to his bed!"

May sighed.

* * *

Later in the evening Misty was in her room. May stayed over that night and was snoring in the bed. Misty couldn't sleep with her in the room and decided to look at the sky from the balcony. The stars were beautiful that night.

 _I wish Ash was here to see them..._

Misty groaned and buried her head in her hands. What was she going to do?

"MISTY!"

 _Hm?_

She looked up. Who was calling her name? She looked behind her, but saw no one.

"Down here!"

Misty turned around and looked down.

Ash was down, holding out a boombox in his hand. The song "Together Forever" was playing.

"Ash, what are you doing?"

"Misty, take me back! I was an idiot!"

Misty blushed. Was he reenacting a scene from the movie 'Say anything' ?

"Ash, turn it off! It is night!" Yelled Misty.

Ash put the boombox down and put him out.

"Misty, take me back!"

"Ash! You know that we can't just make up..."

"But we always fight!" Yelled Ash. "That's just what we do!"

"Ash..." Misty looked at his pleading eyes. It was sweet how he...acted. But something in her heart held her back.

"I will stay here out all night!" Yelled Ash.

"Huh?"

"I won't leave!"

"Ash..."

"I said that I won't leave!"

And he didn't. Misty went back inside. She sat behind her desk and scrabbled down in her dairy. She could hear the thunder from outside. It was really loud. May shrieked and sat up.

"Eek, Thunder!" She saw that Misty was up, sitting behind her desk. "Misty, you're up?"

"Hm? Yeah." Misty smiled at her. "I just needed to write something in my dairy..."

May was already snoring again. Drool was seeping on her pillow.

"Never mind." Misty closed her dairy. She stood up and walked over to the window. It had started to rain. She yawned. Ash probably went home again. Suddenly her cellphone buzzed. She picked it up. Who would be calling at this hour?

"Hello?" Asked Misty.

"Hey Mist. I'm getting really wet here. Can you let me in?" Said Ash his voice.

"ASH! You're still OUTSIDE?"

"Ow, can you not ye-"

Without hesitation Misty threw her phone away. She ran down the stairs. What the hell? What the HELL? Ash was going to get a cold?! She grabbed an umbrella and put on some slippers. Misty ran outside.

Ash was still there. Waiting, together with Pikachu.

 _That idiot!_ Thought Misty.

She pulled him by his back inside. She ordered him to sit down at the diner table and grabbed a towel.

"You idiot, what were you thinking?!" Misty rubbed the towel over his head.

Ash coughed heavily. That got Misty even more worried.

"I..." Ash pulled the towel off and stood up. "I wanted to make you fall in love with me again. And forgive me for being so mean. Serena told me that this would work."

"Serena? So, that's why you were in the mall..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Misty looked down. "You know, you should not stay out in weather like that."

Ash pulled his t-shirt off. Misty went red and held her hands up. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Misty, I'm soaked. I can't wear this, right now."

Misty pushed the towel at him again.

"Right, you can sleep on the couch." She walked off. She grabbed a blanket and gave it to him.

"Hey Mist?" Yelled Ash before she walked away.

Misty turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"Thanks."

She blushed a little but held her head up high. She walked away, but not before yelling something back.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

The next morning Daisy, Lilly, Violet and May were surprised to see Ash snoring on the couch. They asked Misty about it, who explained everything. They let Ash sleep and started on breakfast.

"Hm?"

Ash just woke up. He only had his boxers on, the rest of his clothes were hanging on a chair. Those were already dry.

He yawned and put his clothes on.

"Psy?"

Psyduck walked towards them.

"Pikachu!"

"Psy..."

Ash had no idea what they were talking about. Pikachu was flailing with its arms, as to try to talk some sense into Psyduck. But Psyduck just tilted it's head.

"Hey, Ash!" May walked towards him.

"May? What are you doing here?!"

"I stayed over and helped out..." A wide smile formed onto her face. "So...Ash...you, uh, did some romance, huh?!"

"Romance?"

"Holding a radio up in front of her window...staying out, not leaving...I wish Drew would do such things..."

May had been dating Drew for a long time. But Drew was still out on his journey, so there was not that much romance yet.

"Serena told me to do those things." Said Ash.

"Serena did? Hm..."

May put on her thinking face. Why would Serena help them? Didn't she liked Ash for a long time?

"Guys, Breakfast!" Yelled Daisy.

May and Ash ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hm, I'm hungry!" Said Ash. He looked at the pancakes.

Daisy smiled at him. "Good. Misty cooked."

Ash almost fell out of his chair. "M-M-Misty did?" Daisy nodded happily. Ash shivered. Misty was not a good cook. At all. The months they lived together she never cooked. One of her sisters did. Or Brock. Or they just got Pizza. Which meant that Ash got pizza.

Daisy giggled. "Haha, just kidding! I cooked, of course! Misty isn't even done dressing yet!"

Ash pouted. "Geez! Don't joke about that!"

"Joke about what?"

Misty walked towards them, with Mike in one arm and just pulling her hair up with the other.

"Nothing..." Ash looked up and down her body. She was wearing a yellow tanktop and blue shorts. He could see her stomach and a little piece of her bra.

Misty noticed his look. She sat down , but gave him a weird look. Ash blushed and quickly looked down at his plate.

"Hm, lovely pancakes...Daisy..." Said Misty. "You are really a help."

"I can be a help too, you know." Said Ash. He held out his arms. "Give me Mike, then you can eat pancakes in ease."

Misty hesitated. But then she gave the baby to Ash anyway.

She ate her pancake and glanced at Ash. He was rocking Mike and talking in a silly voice to him.

"Aw, you're so cute, aren't you?"

Misty almost spilled her milk. May, Daisy, Violet and Lilly all giggled.

"What?!" Said Ash.

The baby started to laugh at Ash.

"Aww...he liked him." Said May.

Ash raised his eyebrows. "Of course! He is my son!"

May leaned on her elbows towards him.

"Please, let me hold him!"

Ash shook his head. "You're too clumsy!"

"I'm not!" May slammed with her hand on her plate. Her pancake flew through the air and landed on Psyduck's head.

Everyone was silent.

"May, you idiot." Said Daisy. She gave her a quick knock on her head. "Dear mew, imagine if that was the baby."

May rubbed her head and pouted. "I was just playing!"

She stood up and walked away with her plate of pancakes.

"I'm eating in the living room!" Yelled May.

Ash looked at Misty. "Looks like Mike isn't the only who is grumpy."

Misty rolled her eyes at his terrible joke.

* * *

After breakfast Ash helped out with the gym. It needed to be prepared for upcoming trainers.

He had to give the Pokemon food and was just cleaning the floor when Misty walked up to him. Mike was asleep in his crib, so she had her hands free for a second.

"Ash, hurry up. We're about to open soon." Said Misty with her hands on her hips.

Ash looked up at her. "Sorry, Mist, but this is really hard work. Plus you know that I'm not a quick worker."

She sighed. "Just hurry up, okay?" Misty walked off.

Ash rolled his eyes and looked down at Pikachu.

"Pi?"

"Just hurry up, okay?" Mimicked Ash in a high voice. Pikachu tilted his head. Ash sighed and lowered his voice. "Really pikachu...sometimes I don't know how to please her. Plus this floor is too dirty. I can't clean it fast. But...hm...maybe I can do it quicker with some help!"

He threw up his poke ball and called out his Squirtle. His friend had returned to Kanto and to Ash.

"Squirtle!" Said the little water Pokemon.

"Alright, Squirtle use hydropomp to clean the floor!"

"Squirtle!"

The Pokemon fired a water beam down over the floor. It got cleaned off a little.

Staryu, Starmie, Politoed and Psyduck were interested and came to take a look.

"Want to help?" Said Ash.

The Pokemon nodded and each threw a water beam at the floor. Ash grinned. Now the floor would be much quicker clean. And the Pokemon had some fun too.

"Here you have the gym..." Misty walked in with a young trainer and his bulbasaur. "Everyone here is a professional..."

She stopped in her tracks, together with the trainer.

Ash and the Pokemon turned around to them. They all shrieked and stiffened up. Ash let his broom fall onto the ground.

"M-M-M-M-M-Misty!" He stuttered with a red head. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Misty raised her eyebrows. Ash and the Pokemon shivered. Was she going to get angry again? Then Misty covered her mouth with her hand and started to laugh. Everyone was confused. Misty removed her hand. She laughed out loud now.

"Ahahaha, Ash, what were you thinking?" She laughed.

Ash rubbed his head. "Uhm...I don't know?" He grinned like a sheep.

Misty stopped laughing and shook her head. He meant good, but could be such an idiot...she couldn't help but blush and stare at Ash.

Ash stopped grinning and looked at her. He swear that he saw her blush...

The trainer looked from Ash to Misty to Ash to Misty. What where they doing?

He scraped his throat. "Uhm, are we going to battle or what?"

"Oh, uhm, yes!" Said Misty. "Thats what you came here for! Ash, how about you put the Pokemon back in their balls?"

"Okay, but can I watch?" Asked Ash.

"Fine."

* * *

The battle started. Ash and Pikachu sat down on the sidelines, while Misty and the other trainer stood on their platforms.

"Alright, this will be a three on three battle!" Yelled Daisy. "Between Misty, the gymleader and Daniel, the trainer! Begin!"

"I choose you, Poliwag!"

The brown haired threw up his poke ball and the little cute Pokemon appeared.

Misty her eyes turned into hearts. "Uwaah! A Poliwag! How cute!"

Ash, Pikachu, Daisy and Daniel all fell down in anime style.

"Dammit! Now is not the time!" Yelled Daisy.

"Oh, right." Misty shook her head. She looked seriously again. She threw her poke ball up. "Go, Staryu!"

"Hyaa!" As soon as the star shaped Pokemon was out of its poke ball it stroke a pose.

Daisy ran the bell. The battle started.

"Okay, Staryu, use Hydropump!"

"Poliwag, jump into the water!"

Staryu's hydropump nearly hit the small Pokemon. But Poliwag jumped into the water to safety.

Misty gritted her teeth. She needed to pay attention. Poliwag could make any move that he wanted.

"Poliwag, use surf!"

Poliwag jumped out of the water. The water flew up into a wave towards Staryu.

"Staryu, light screen, quickly!" Yelled Misty.

The water hit Staryu. Misty held her arms in front of her, as the waterdrops flew past her.

"Looks like I win!" Said Daniel cocky.

Ash raised his eyebrows. There was no way that he would win that easily. Misty always had another move up her sleeve.

Misty chuckled. "You think you've won?"

The smoke cleared and Staryu was still standing there. The light screen just dissolved.

"Staryu, rapid spin!" Yelled Misty.

"Hyaa!" Staryu flew up into the air and spun around, creating a strong wind.

"Poliwag, ice beam!"

"Staryu, swift!"

Poliwag fired an ice beam up at Staryu, but missed. Staryu spew out little bright stars. Through the wind, the stars covered almost the whole area. Poliwag jumped around, trying to avoid everything. But Poliwag wasn't quick enough and was hit.

The little Pokemon already had fainted. Daniel sighed and recalled it. Then he called another Pokemon out.

But with that he also lost.

And with the other Pokemon too.

Daniel looked down. Bulbasaur tried to comfort it's trainer.

"You know, you should train more. And when you get stronger, you come back here in a minute and defeat me. Got it?"

Daniel nodded. "Right, I will become stronger! And then I will kick your ass!"

Misty gave him a pet on his shoulder. "I'm looking forward to it!"

"Right!"

After that Misty and Ash gave the pokemon lunch and Misty grabbed Mike. The baby was awake and holding onto her.

"Ash, I'm going to take Mike for a walk!" Yelled Misty. "You wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure!" Ash called Pikachu. The little mouse jumped onto his shoulder. Misty grabbed the trolly for Mike and they walked out of the door.

The weather was nice. Ash sighed.

"What?" Asked Misty.

"Nothing. The weather is just nice." Said Ash.

"Yeah, I guess..."

They walked further in silence. It was a little bit of an awkward silence. Misty and Ash stopped at a playground. Misty pulled Mike out of his trolly and held the baby on her lap.

Ash grinned at Mike's cute happy face. The baby was still new to their world.

"Oh, what a cute couple!" An elderly woman sat down next to them.

Misty and Ash were completely red. "Excuse me, but we are not-"

"Now, now, don't joke that you two aren't together!" Said the elderly woman, interrupting Misty. "How else did that beautiful baby get to life?"

Ash huffed and looked away from Misty.

"Come on, look at her." Said the woman to Ash.

Ash crossed his arms and didn't look at her.

"I said look at her!" Yelled the elderly woman now.

Ash shrieked and quickly turned to face Misty. Mike was still on her lap, happily making sounds.

"Now look her in the eyes."

Ash blushed nervously. Misty was so beautiful...he gulped nervously as Misty was nervous as well.

"Why would you run away from her?" Said the woman. "She is beautiful."

"You're right." Whispered Ash.

Misty her cheeks flushed. What did he say?

The elderly woman smiled at her. She grabbed something from her purse and handed it to Ash.

"Here, I know a pretty good marriage councilor. He can help you two."

Ash and Misty looked over the folder. They weren't married, but they could try...

"Pokemon!"

A little boy ran towards Pikachu and just grabbed him and ran away with the Pokemon.

"Hey!" Ash jumped up and ran towards the small child.

The boy ran towards his mother.

"Mommy, look, I caught a Pokemon!"

"Pika..." Said Pikachu.

"Hey, give my Pikachu back!" Yelled Ash.

"Your Pikachu?" Said the boy. "I saw him first, you big jerk."

"HEY!" Yelled Ash with flushed cheeks.

"Danny, give that Pikachu back." Said his mother.

Danny muttered something under his breath and released Pikachu. Pikachu ran back to Misty in fear.

"Sorry about my son, mister. But you know how small kids are."

"A-are all 6 year olds like that?" Asked Ash.

"Yes, why-" The mother looked at Misty, who was playing with Mike. "Oh! You have a little sprout of your own!"

Ash blushed and rubbed his neck. "Y-yeah. I should go back to them..." He saw that Mike had started to cry.

He bowed to the woman and walked back to Misty, who shot him a glare.

* * *

Three days later May and Daisy looked after Mike, Pikachu and the gym, while Misty and Ash took a visit to the marriage councilor.

They were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the councilor to get them.

"Strange how we are by a marriage councilor, while we're not even married."

"Hm." Misty flipped through her magazine.

Ash grinned and moved a little closer. " Then how about we get married, Mist?"

Misty put her magazine away. "Ash, we need help before we are even getting married, you know that!"

"Sure." Said Misty. "And then we can have another kid."

"Really?"

"I was being sarcastic!"

The councillor walked into the room. She had long blond hair and brown eyes. "Misses Waterflower and Mister Ketchum..." She stopped in her tracks.

Misty was choking Ash with her arms.

"Die!" Yelled Misty.

Ash was almost dying. "C-can't y-you...aargh...c-calm d-d-down?!" He said between breaths. His head slowly turned blue.

"I can't calm down with you, Ketchum!"

"Uhm, guys?" Said the councilor.

"Oh!" Misty quickly released Ash and jumped up. "You must be the councilor!" She shook the doctors hand. "My name is Misty."

"And I'm Ash." He stood up coughing. "Her boyfriend."

Misty blushed and looked away.

The doctor giggled. "I see. Well my name is Doctor Ally. Shall we step into my office?"

"Okay."

They sat down on the sofa and Ally sat down in a chair in front of them.

"So, Misty and Ash, you two are having problems in your...relationship. I will ask you a few standard questions, is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Now, what is the reason for your break-up?"

"Look, I'm not the richest guy!" Said Ash. "And the hospital bills..."

"...Keep piling up! Sure Ash! You just don't care about me or the baby!" Said Misty.

"I do care about you!"

"Do not!"

"I do!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Ahem!" Doctor Ally coughed so hard that the two of them stopped arguing.

"Misty and Ash, I think you two need to try and argue less."

"Argue less?"

"Yes, when something bad happens, try to count to ten."

* * *

"Try to count to ten."

Ash was holding Mike in his arms and walking around with him. They were back at the gym. Misty was cleaning up the last plates as they've just had dinner with her sisters and May.

"How stupid, I'm not ten anymore." Said Ash.

"Ash..." Misty put the last plate down and walked over to him. She rubbed Mike on his little head. "We might have a baby, but we are still teens..." She swallowed and looked away from Ash who was staring at her again. "And we need to follow her advice. We can't keep fighting like this with the baby around..."

"You are totally right, Mist. We can't fight anymore."

"Good. I'm glad you-"

Misty shrieked when she felt Ash his hand on her cheek.

He grinned mischievously at her. "We need to love more."

Misty blushed and tried to slap his hand away. But Ash grabbed her wrist and moved closer to her.

"Ash..." Whispered Misty.

Ash stopped grinning and looked serious at her. He moved so close that Misty could feel his breath. Their lips almost met when...

"Waaaaah!" Mike started to cry.

They moved away from each other. Ash panicked and started to rock his baby.

"Uhm, uhm, Misty, what's wrong with him?"

Misty quickly took him over. "I think Mikey is a little hungry." She lowered her top a little. Ash blushed and looked away.

She was quickly done with feeding and pulled her top down. Mike yawned and leaned against her and closed his eyes.

"I think he is sleepy..." Whispered Ash.

Misty smiled down at the small boy. "Yeah...he must be."

They both walked upstairs to the baby room.

Misty laid Mike into his small crib, where he immediately fell asleep. Misty put the babymonitor on and pulled the covers over Mike.

She walked back to her own room with Ash behind her. She opened her door up, but turned around.

"Ash, you can in the guest room." Said Misty.

She blushed deeply when she felt his hand on her cheek. He gently brushed a hair away.

"We didn't finish our conversation."

 **(Warning: Smut starts here. Again, sorry if it sucks)**

Ash moved closer and pushed his lips against hers. Misty her eyes widened. What was that idiot doing?

He parted away from her and was breathing heavily.

"A-ash..." Said Misty between breaths. "Dear mew..."

Ash pulled her up by her waist. He walked into the room. He slammed the door shut with his foot. Ash laid Misty down on the bed. He crawled on top of her and started to kiss her on the neck.

"D-do y-you c-call this a conversation?" Stuttered Misty.

Ash stopped kissing her neck. His hand slowly went underneath her top. Misty shrieked.

"W-wait, Ash!"

Ash looked with a questioning look at Misty.

"My-my breasts...they are sensitive..."

Ash chuckled. He snapped the back of her bra open. "Don't worry..." He pulled her top and bra off. "I'll be careful, Mist."

He put his hands on her breast. Misty shrieked as his thumbs played with her nipples. She really was sensitive there.

"Aah..." She moaned. Her body reacted on it's own.

Ash blushed. She really sounded sexy there for a second.

He leaned in closer and gave her another kiss.

"Geez..." Said Misty as he parted away. "You're such an idiot."

Ash pulled his own t-shirt off. He threw it aside on the ground. "That I am, Mist." He started unbutton her shorts.

"H-hey Ash!"

"Stay calm, Mist, I know what I'm doing." Ash pulled her shorts off.

Misty snorted. I know what I'm doing? Was he talking to her like she was a pokemon?! How ridiculous!

"What?" Asked Ash as he saw her roll her eyes.

"I'm not a Pokemon! Don't talk to me like that!" Said Misty out of the blue.

"Like what?"

"Like that! I know that you know what you're doing, so stop trying to calm me down and-"

Ash shut her up with another kiss.

"Then trust me, Misty."

She her eyes widened. She then looked away and blushed deeply. "I do."

Ash grinned. He looked down at her panties. She was already dripping wet. He pulled onto her panties to lower them down.

"Don't look!" Squealed Misty with a bright red face.

Ash ignored her. He slowly traced with his finger down her folds. Misty moaned again. She covered her eyes with her hands. She was too embarrassed. What if he didn't see her as beautiful? She did have a baby after all.

"Don't be so embarrassed..." Whispered Ash in a low tone. "You are pretty..."

He kissed her down close by her entrance. Misty shivered as his tongue started to work with his mouth. But he suddenly stopped and sat up.

Ash started to undo his belt. Misty blushed as she understood what was going to happen.

"A-ash...y-y-you should h-h-have a c-c-condom." Stuttered Misty.

Ash rolled his eyes and grabbed a condom from his pocket.

Misty narrowed her eyes. "Did you have that the whole time?"

"No, Brock gave it to me."

"Brock? Geez, how low can that guy sink?"

She looked away when Ash pulled the condom over his erection. Misty glanced one second, but then quickly looked away again. It wasn't small. How was that going to fit? She knew that they did it before, but now...

Ash lowered down again to her level with his face just inches away from hers.

"Misty, I love you."

"Prove it."

Ash carefully entered her. Misty shrieked and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. But it did not hurt. Instead her legs automatically wrapped themselves around Ash and pulled him closer. Ash was surprised by this, but started to move already.

Misty could already hear herself starting to moan. She quickly put her hands in front of her mouth.

Ash grabbed her wrist and pulled them away from her mouth. He pushed them down next to her head.

"Don't...cover your mouth..." He panted. "I like it when you're making sounds..."

"But I sound weird..." Panted Misty.

"You always sound weird."

"Shut up you-aah!" A wave of pleasure hit Misty. Her body started to burn up. Ash grabbed her and pulled her up, so that they were in a sitting position.

Misty put her hands on his firm shoulders. His body really started to change since he had become a teenager.

She could hear Ash groaning her name into her ear like a mantra.

Misty closed her eyes as Ash was near to his end.

"Fuck..." Panted Ash.

He laid her back down on the bed and she could feel him release. He stopped and became weak.

Misty panted. Ash pulled out of her. He immediately pulled the condom off and threw it away.

He laid beside Misty. She laid her head on his chest. Ash his fingers curved through her hair.

"Woah..." Whispered Misty. "That was even better than last time..."

"I've missed you..." Said Ash. He slowly started to lower his eyelids.

"Me too."

Misty could hear him already snore. Ash had fallen asleep. She looked up at him. How cute. He was sleeping with a smile on his face. She sighed. That escalated quickly. But it was nice to be close to him again. She missed moments like this when they would just hug...

Her eyes started to lower too. Her body still felt warm, but she was relaxing now.

Misty didn't notice May opening the door and shutting the light off.

"How cute." Muttered May, before closing the door again.

Ash and Misty fell asleep in each other's arms.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Daisy, have you seen my hat?"

Ash was in the kitchen. He was opening cabinets, looking for his hat. When he woke up, next to Misty, he saw that his hat was gone. So he quickly jumped out of bed and started to look.

Daisy just walked into the kitchen. She was carrying Mike in her arms.

"No. Do you May?"

May was sitting at the table, eating her bread.

"I don't know. Maybe you left it in Misty's roooooo-"

Ash quickly covered her mouth. He laughed uncomfortably at Daisy.

"Oh, May that mouth of yours says the most insane things!"

"Mmmbrrlll!" Mumbled May.

Just then Misty walked into the room. She was holding Ash his hat into her hand.

"My hat!" Said Ash.

She handed it over. Ash happily put it back onto his head.

"Where did you found it?"

"Oh, I found it into...o..." Misty became red and looked away from him.

"C-cool...T-thanks..." Stuttered Ash.

Misty tried to look at Ash but quickly looked away again. How could she look at him...last night...She got even more flustered by the memories.

May saw that the teens were both embarrassed. She giggled. "So, what did you two do last night? You were suddenly gone."

Ash grabbed May's arm.

"May, can I talk to you? Alone?!"

Without waiting for a response he took her to the living room.

"What?!" Said May as she pulled her arm back and raised her eyebrows at him.

"You know what's up!" Said Ash. "How do you know..." His head became red and he pulled his hat over his eyes. "About...about last night?"

"Oh, you two left the light on. So I opened the door and put it out, but..." She smiled smugly at him. "Misty huh? Wooohoooo..."

"Stop that!" Said Ash.

"Yeah, yeah...you two are back together now, huh?"

"What?! No, no, Misty likes guys like Rudy or Danny..." Whispered Ash.

"Or the father of her baby." Said May. "You need more confidence! Like last night!"

She gasped. Then she blushed and made a peace sign with her fingers.

"I have an idea! I will get you two together!"

"Wait, what?" Asked Ash.

May laughed like an evil queen and stormed off.

Ash sweat dropped.

What was his crazy friend planning?

* * *

That same day Misty was cleaning the pool.

Ash was outside, sitting against a tree, with Mike on his lap. It was sunny and the baby was sleeping in his arms.

Pikachu was playing with Misty's Politoed. Ash's bulbasaur was showing his moves to Tepig.

Ash looked at Mike. The baby was slowly opening his eyes. He had cerulean blue eyes, just like Misty.

"Good morning..." Whispered Ash.

Mike yawned. He looked up with sleepy eyes at his father.

Ash smiled and kissed his forehead. The baby smelled nice. Like lavender.

"Aw, how cute!" May slumped down next to Ash. "Can I hold him?"

"What? No way, you can't even hold a ball!"

"Oh, please?" May clapped her hands together. "I will be extra careful! And if I may then I'll get you and Misty back together!"

"May..."

"Hey!" Misty stormed towards them. She sat down on her knees in front of Ash.

"Don't worry, he won't let me hold him..." Said May sadly.

"Good. You can't even hold a ball." Said Misty. "Now..." She looked at Ash. "Is everything good here?"

"Hm? Yeah, it's okay. Me and the boy have been relaxing in the sun."

"Well, you've relaxed enough. Help me clean the pool, lazy."

Ash groaned and stood up. He walked after Misty into the gym. He gave Mike to Daisy and climbed down into the now empty pool with Misty.

"So, Ash, you grab the hose lying there and just spray a little around. I will swipe everything clean while you make everything wet."

Ash grabbed the hose from the ground. There was already water pouring out.

He pointed it at Misty, who shrieked and jumped out of the way in a reflex even though there wasn't a lot of water coming out.

"Ash!"

"What?! Water isn't blasting out of this thing! It's just a little spray."

"Don't get me wet!" Said Misty.

"Why? I got you wet last night."

Misty was in a second in front of him and hit him on his head.

"Just kidding!" Yelled Ash with a big grin.

Misty stopped hitting him. Ash kept his grin and planted his hands on his hips.

"Geez, Mist, you really can't take a joke anymore!" Said Ash.

"Oh yeah? I can take jokes!" Yelled Misty annoyed. Her usual temper was spiked again by no one other than Ash.

"No, way! You can't!" Ash took few steps closer to her. "You always get angry about every joke I make!"

"That's because you make bad or gross jokes!"

"No, I don't!" Yelled Ash.

"Yes, you do!" Yelled Misty.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Na-ah!"

"Ya-ah!"

Ash had enough. He pulled the hose up and put his thumb on the end of the hose. The little spray now got stronger and hit Misty against her chest. Misty shrieked as the cold water hit her. Ash pulled his thumb away and the spray lost it's strength.

"Ash! I'm all..." Misty stopped her sentence. Ash raised his eyebrows at her in amusement.

"Oh, you little!" Misty pulled the hose from his hands and pointed it at Ash.

He immediately got soaked.

"Hey, stop!" Ash tried to pull the hose away from Misty, but she was really strong.

"Let go!" Yelled Misty.

"No, you let go!"

The two pulled at the water hose, none of them letting go.

"Ahem!" Said a voice.

They looked up to see Daisy standing above them at the edge of the pool.

"Aren't you suppose to clean the pool?!"

Ash stepped away from Misty.

"I was!" Yelled Misty. "But Ash here was throwing water at me with the hose!"

"I wasn't!" Yelled Ash.

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you-"

They were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Huh?" Said Daisy. "Who could that be? I don't expect any visitors..."

Misty and Ash climbed out of the pool. Misty groaned as the doorbell kept ringing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She yelled annoyed.

"Who would it be?" Said Daisy. She looked at Ash who was just as confused as her. Ash simply shrugged.

Misty opened the door up and gasped.

It was Georgio. The guy who tried to ask Misty out a lot when they were younger. Misty and her friend Casey stayed friends with him.

"Georgio!" Said Misty in surprise.

He still had his ruffled hair, but now he was wearing a black vest and blue t-shirt.

"Hi Misty!" He held his hand up and Misty gave him happily a high five.

Ash and Pikachu tilted their heads in confusion.

"Georgio!" Said Daisy.

"Hey there, Daisy!"

"Who is he?" Whispered Ash to Pikachu.

Now Georgio looked over at Ash.

"You must be Ash Ketchum." Said Georgio. He shook Ash his hand up and down, like a kid meeting his hero. "I heard so much about you!"

"You did?" Ash looked confused at Misty.

Misty nodded. "Yes, I told him about you!"

"Yeah, Misty told me that she...oh...I can't say that..."

"What?" Now Ash got interested.

May walked towards them. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Not much..." Everyone looked down at her arms.

May was holding Mike in her arms.

"Oh, a baby!" Said Georgio. "How cute! Right, Misty-"

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Misty and Ash both at the same time.

May rolled with her eyes. "Geez, calm down, guys. Just because I can't hold a ball doesn't mean I can't hold a baby..."

"May! Look out!" Yelled Daisy in panic.

May looked down at her arms. Mike was slowly slipping out of her arms.

"ASH! HURRY!" Screamed Misty.

Ash quickly jumped down. He stretched out his arms and caught Mike just in time.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Ash stood up and looked down at Mike. The baby was looking with it's big eyes at him, apparently it was not hurt or anything.

"May!" Yelled Misty. She clenched her fist and shook it at her. "You should look out more!"

"S-sorry, I...I...I..." May wiped a few silent tears away. She looked down with a sad look.

Misty retracted her fist. Her eyes softened. "May..."

May looked up with sparkling, sad eyes. Almost everyone got an anime-bloodnose.

"H-hey, M-May..." Misty put her hand on her shoulder. "I was just j-joking! Of course you can hold Mike whenever you want."

"Really?" Sniffed May.

"Really."

May grinned and stopped crying. "Hehehe...great!" She stretched her arms out. "Okay, Ketchum, give me that baby!"

"What?" Ash held Mike closer to his chest. "Now?"

"Oh, come on! I bet you let...hold on..." May looked over at Georgio. "Who are you again?"

"My name is Georgio. I'm a friend of Misty's." Said Georgio.

"A friend of Misty's huh? How did you meet her?" Asked May curious.

Georgio nervously laughed. "Ahaha...I...I actually confessed to her..."

"I see...well, I met her when her Togepi was kidnapped!"

Georgio gasped. "Woah, really?!"

"Yeah! But we've managed to get it back and defeat the perpetrator."

"Nice! But..." Georgio looked down at Mike. "Then who owns that baby?"

Misty went red. "Uh...Georgio...that is the son...of me...and Ash."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Everyone sat down at the table with a cup of tea. Georgio was listening to May, who was telling a lot of her stories to him.

Ash leaned towards Misty. Daisy was carrying in the baby in her arms.

"Looks like your boyfriend doesn't has a crush on you anymore, huh?" Whispered Ash.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, shut up. Like all those girls in Sinnoh and Kalos didn't like you."

Ash groaned. "Like you've got a lot to say...I've never heard of this 'georgio' until now."

"Was I suppose to tell you then?!" Whispered Misty.

"Yes..." Ash now stood up. "You should have!" He yelled.

"Well, you-"

"Ahum." Daisy coughed. "Can you two take it somewhere else? I have a baby here."

Misty groaned and stormed off with Ash behind her. The others sighed as they heard the door slam shut and saw them walking outside.

"Geez...are they always like this?" Said Georgio.

"You have no idea." Said Daisy and May in unison.

"Pika..." Said Pikachu as it was still in the same room.

* * *

Misty turned around to face Ash.

A strong wind flew by as they stood there in silence staring at each other.

Misty finally spoke up. "I didn't tell you, because you were gone on a journey. And Georgio was too. He just came back today."

Ash didn't speak up and looked away.

Misty sighed. She had enough of this. She walked past him. But as she did, Ash grabbed her wrist. He didn't hurt her, but he did stop her in her tracks.

"What am I to you?" Said Ash all of a sudden.

"What?"

"What am I to you?!" Ash released her wrist. He clenched his fists and turned around to face her.

Misty went quiet as she saw how serious he was.

"I'm not your boyfriend, or your husband...do I even mean something to you?"

"...Ash..." Said Misty. She reached out with her hand, but retracted it. She was speechless.

"Never mind." Said Ash. His voice sounded cold and emotionless. "I'm going back inside,catch ya later."

Misty looked down as he walked away from her. Of course she cared about him, but Ash had a point. He wasn't her boyfriend. They couldn't get married either. So, what was he to her? She held her fist close to her chest. Her heart was racing whenever she thought about a life with Ash.

She shook her head and walked back into the gym.

* * *

Georgio and May were feeding the Pokemon at the end of the day. Ash and Misty both didn't talk to each other all day.

May and Georgio were finally done with feeding the Pokemon and both sat down in the living room for a little rest.

"Aah..." Said Georgio. "What a day..."

"I know. But I'm a little bit used to it. At home I used to help my dad with the gym all the time." Said May.

"You've worked in a gym? What a coincidence! I've worked at a gym in Hoenn owned by Norman!"

"Oh! I live there! I'm the daughter of Norman!"

"No way!" Said Georgio.

"Yes, way!" Said May. "You're looking at the future gym leader!"

Misty walked into the living room. She smiled when she saw how May and Georgio were getting along.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Not much, just chatting!" Said May. She jumped up. "But! I need to call my dad for a sec. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, we have a land line in the kitchen."

"Cool thanks!" May ran off.

Misty sighed and sat down next to Georgio. "So...I see that you've become good friends with May."

"Yeah..." Georgio blushed nervously. "I...I think she is really cool...does May like boys like me?"

"Oh...she already has a boyfriend..." Said Misty. She immediately felt sorry for him.

"Oh..." Georgio looked down. He looked back up at Misty and laughed uncomfortably. "Haha...I see..."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be..." Georgio jumped up. "It was just a small crush! And this doesn't make me give up on love!"

Misty stood up too and smiled at him. "Good..."

Georgio his eyes softened. "You are really lucky to have him, Misty."

"How?"

"Well, he is willing to fight for you. Not many men would do that."

* * *

Ash was the whole day in his room, moping.

He only came down when it was time for dinner. Georgio already went back home.

Misty looked at Ash when they were at the dinner table. He was looking down at his plate and playing with his food.

"Ash, are you okay?" Asked May.

He didn't answer. Misty sighed.

 _I'm not your boyfriend, or your husband...do I even mean something to you?_

She fiddled with her fork. Of course he meant something to her...but what? Everything just went so quick the last months...they didn't even went on a date. They just kissed, had a baby and suddenly lived under the same roof. Not that she hated it, it was just...so complicated...

Ash suddenly stood up. Everyone looked confused at him.

"Excuse me, I'm not that hungry...I..." His voice was fragile. He shook his head and just ran out of the kitchen.

Misty stood up. Without another word she ran after them.

Ash ran into the living room. He groaned in anger and hit a nearby wall with his fist.

"Pikapi?" Ash looked down to see Pikachu standing below him.

"Dammit..." Groaned Ash. "Everything is so messed up, Pikachu...she doesn't even..." He shook his head and hit the wall again.

"Ash."

He turned around to see Misty standing there.

"Ash." Said Misty. She walked forward and grabbed his hands. "Don't do that. You'll get hurt."

He looked away from her. "Like you care."

Misty her eyebrow twitched. "What?! Of course I care!"

"As if! You are not my girlfriend, we're not married, but here we are fighting like a married couple!" Said Ash. "I don't know if I'm just your friend or if I even mean something to you! I can't look into your head, Mist! And I hate that! I wished I could look into your head, so that I could see what I'm doing wrong and why you apparently care so little about me!"

He took a deep breath. Ash saw how shocked Misty looked at him.

But her eyes softened. She was holding his hands close to her chest and looked him into his eyes.

"I love you, stupid." Said Misty with a soft voice. "And you're right; we're not married. But we have a baby and we are intimate...so...I want you to be my boyfriend...and...and...I'm sorry..."

The last sentence was so soft that Ash couldn't hear it right. So he leaned closer to her with a smirk on his face.

"What are you?"

"I'm sorry..." Said Misty now more clear.

"You're sorry?"

Misty saw how stupid he was grinning. The damn guy...

"Don't stretch it out, Ketchum." She said with a glare. "You-"

Ash quickly planted a kiss on her forehead. He was even a little taller than her.

He looked down at Misty who was blushing madly.

"I love you even more." He said.

Misty grinned. "Oh, really? I love you more than you love me."

"What?" Ash retracted his hands and put them on his hips. "I love you more!"

"No way!" Said Misty.

"Yes way!"

"I love you more!"

"I love you more!" Ash spread his arms out. "I love you this much!"

"Oh yeah?! I love you more than I love training!" Said Misty.

Ash his eyes widened. His arms slumped down to his side. "Damn, Mist...you win. I love training too much."

"What?!" Yelled Misty. She hit him on his head. "How dare you, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"I was just joking!" Yelled Ash ash she kept hitting him.

"Psy-y-y-y..." Said Psyduck.

"Pika..." Pikachu shook his head as he thought how stupid his trainer and Misty were acting.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mike!" Yelled Misty.

Micheal Waterflower was already 5 years old. His younger sister Julia was 3 years old.

The son of Ash and Misty was hiding under the table in the kitchen. He had made a mess in the living room and now his mother was angrily looking for him.

Mike shrieked when he heard her walk into the kitchen.

"You can't hide forever, Mike!" She yelled. She looked around for a second. He heard his mother curse and walk out of the kitchen.

Mike sighed.

"Pipi?" Pikachu called his name and caught his attention. Mike put his fingers against his lips.

"Quiet, Pikachu! Or mom will hear you!"

"Pi?"

Suddenly a hand grabbed his leg and pulled him from under the table.

Mike shrieked and turned around on to his back.

"Mom, no!" He yelled overdramatic.

He looked up to see Ash staring down at him.

"Uh...Mike...it's just me..." Ash sweat dropped.

"Oh, dad." Mike stood up. "Geez, I thought you were the kraken herself."

"Don't call her that. Anyway, why are you hiding?" Asked Ash. "I was just done with a battle and I come home to find you under the table."

"I was playing with my toys , but Julia pushed my toy box and everything fell out! And now mom thinks that it's my fault!"

"I wonder how..." Ash sighed. His son was the trouble maker in the household. Mike would always say such things that he was amazed how Misty didn't kill him yet.

Mike jumped onto a stool. He stretched out his arms and looked at Ash who poured himself a glass of water.

"How did the battle go, dad?" Asked Mike. He laid his arms out on the table. "Did you win?"

Ash first took a big gulp before speaking up.

"Hm, yeah! But I had to make a stop by the poke center since Pikachu was pretty hurt..."

Ash stopped talking when he saw a certain red head storm into the kitchen.

"MIKE!" Yelled Misty.

"Aah!" Mike jumped off his stool and ran around the table with Misty behind him.

"Get here!" Yelled Misty.

"Haha, try to catch me Mom!" Said Mike as they chased each other.

"Get over here!"

"Hahaha!"

Ash had enough and grabbed Mike by his arm.

"Hey, Mike, stop that. Show your mother some respect."

"I will show some respect when she stops giving me the fault of everything!" Mike pulled his arm back.

"I will when you'll tell the truth!" Misty put her hands on her hips. "And Julia is innocent!"

"Not true!" Mike had tears in his eyes. He stomped with his feet onto the ground. "I'm telling the truth, Mist!"

"Don't call me that!" Said Misty. "Call me mama like any other child!"

"Call me kid like any other mother." Said Mike sassy.

"Oh you little-"

"Guys, calm down." Said Ash. He stepped between the two. "Misty, it could be that Julia threw the toy-box over...and Mike it could be that you're lying. Anyway, you two are both at fault and need to apologize."

"What do you mean both at fault?!" Yelled Misty and Mike.

Ash sweat dropped and backed away. "Uh..."

"Are you saying that it is all our fault?!" Misty poked him into the chest.

"No, I was just trying to-"

Misty and Mike nodded at each other.

Ash felt his back against the wall as he backed away in fear.

* * *

"Dammit..."

Ash had to clean up all of the toys from Mike.

Julia was playing with a ball and looking at him. His little girl had now short brown hair, cerulean eyes and a pink dress on. It turned out that Misty's mother used to have brownish hair, so it wasn't really that of an surprise when she was born. She had misty's eyes of course, but she had ash his smile.

Ash was finally done and sat down next to his daughter.

"Pfhew..." Said Ash. "I finally got everything done...unbelievable, those two just ganged up on me."

Julia smiled up at him. "Papa! I wan..."

"Huh?"

"I wan...I want to go out..." Julia stood up, but almost fell down. Ash grabbed her just in time.

"You what?"

"I wanna go to the beach!" Said Julia.

"To the beach?" Ash picked her up.

Julia nodded proudly. "Yeah, I wanna see the ocean!"

"But it is raining..." Ash looked out of the window. He pointed with his finger towards it. "See?"

"I wanna see the beach..."

Julia looked at him with puppy eyes.

"But honey, it's raining." Ash put her back down. "And then isn't very nice to go out."

"Nnngg..." Julia folded her arms and shot him an angry glare.

"Hey, are you done with cleaning up?" Misty walked into the room. Pikachu was on her shoulder.

Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and ran to Julia.

Misty noticed Julia's grumpy face. "What's wrong with her?"

"She wants to go to the beach, but she can't." Said Ash.

Misty giggled. She sat down to her daughter's eye level.

"What do I hear, little Julia? Do you wanna go to the beach?"

"Papa is mean!" Said Julia with a pouting face. "Last time we go and now we don't go!"

Misty smiled at her daughter's grammar. It was so cute when the three year old talked.

"Well, it's raining." Said Misty. She put her hand on her daughter's head. "You know, we can go next week, if you want to."

"I wanna go now!"

Misty stood up and looked at Ash.

"Geez, she is really stubborn."

"I wonder who she got that from..." Ash looked at Pikachu. Then the two looked back at Misty.

"What?! I'm not stubborn!" Said Misty.

"Yeah right." Muttered Ash.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing..." Ash rolled his eyes.

Misty groaned. He was really pissing her off with his attitude. She admitted that she had a short temper sometimes, but she was not stubborn!

She turned around.

"You know, I'm going to see if I can clean the pool." She said and walked off.

Ash sighed.

"I better go after her."

"Pikapi!"

Pikachu ran after his trainer, leaving Julia behind.

* * *

Mike was sitting in his room, playing on his Nintendo.

He could hear his parents argue downstairs. Those two were always fighting about the smallest things.

He suddenly heard the doorbell.

Mike waited for a second, but he knew his parents wouldn't open up. So he ran downstairs and opened the door up.

"Hey Mikey!"

It was Hunter Oak, the son of Gary and Allison Oak. He was the same age as Mike. He also had Gary's attitude and hair. But his eyes were blue. Just like his mother's. His parents met when Gary was on his journey in Unova. Allison decided to move to Pallet Town after she and Gary fell in love. Now Gary was doing research in Cerulean City for a while and rented a house here. Allison had given up traveling for now to take care of her son.

Hunter was wearing a green vest and brown pants. As usual.

Mike narrowed his eyes. "Hunter...what do you want?"

"Ahaha!" Laughed Hunter mockingly. He stepped into his house. He was carrying an umbrella, but he put it down. "I heard your parents fighting ,so I thought I'd pay you a visit!"

"Right...What are you really here for?" Mike could not believe that Hunter was only here for that.

"Okay, you got me, buddy." Hunter smiled at him. "I'm here since I thought that you wanted to go on an adventure!"

"An adventure?"

"Yeah! Look, yesterday when it was pretty good weather, I went to the nearby beach. I've found this awesome cave with old pokemon bones. Bones from Pokemon who died centuries ago!"

"Whoa!" Said Mike. "Awesome!"

"Yeah! So let's go check it out!"

The two boys were about to walk outside, when they heard a small girl from behind them call out.

"Can I come?"

It was Julia.

"What?" Said Mike. "You're too small!"

"I'm not, I wanna go or I'm telling mom and dad!"

Mike and Hunter sighed.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Gary was looking out of his window. It was surely windy and the storm was picking up. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a magazine.

"Crazy weather, huh?"

Gary looked up to his wife Allison. Allison was a woman with blue eyes and brown long hair. She was wearing a purple dress with a black vest over it.

"Yeah, this morning it was nice, but now..." Gary groaned. "It is the worst."

"Well, I cooked an awesome dinner, dear. How about you go and get Hunter while I set the table?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Gary jumped up and ran up stairs. He expected his son to be there in his room. But when he opened up the door, he saw no one.

He guessed that Hunter might be in the bathroom, so Gary checked there...but his son wasn't occupying it...

He checked every room in the house, but Hunter was really gone.

"Honey, do you know where Hunter might be?" Asked Gary to his wife as he was back in the kitchen.

Allison shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Because I can't find him anywhere..."

Allison started to get troubled. Gary saw this and put his hands onto her shoulder.

"Calm down, maybe he is at Ash's house...he is probably playing with Mike."

"You're right..." Said Allison. "Let's go there. Grab your umbrella."

They walked out of their house, over to Ash his house, which was practically next door.

Gary knocked on the door of the gym.

"Oi, Ash!" Yelled Gary.

They got no answer. Gary looked at Allison and shrugged.

Then they suddenly heard something break and they jumped.

"What the hell, Ash, why don't you care more about Staryu?!"

They could hear Misty scream, even in the storm.

"I care about Staryu, I _just_ don't think it has a face!"

Gary and Alison sweat dropped. Those two were fighting...again.

"I can't love a guy who doesn't love my Staryu!"

"Then maybe I should move out!"

Gary sighed. He decided to run the doorbell.

He heard the two going quiet.

Misty opened up the door.

"Oh, Gary, Allison!" She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Hunter?" Asked Allison worried.

Misty shook her head. "No...but come in!"

She stepped back and let them into her home.

"You really didn't see Hunter?" Asked Gary.

Misty and Ash both shook their heads. Pikachu shook it's head as well.

"No, sorry..." Misty said.

"Shit...well, maybe Mike knows where he is." Said Allison.

"Right, I'll get him." Misty walked off with Allison behind her.

Gary turned to Ash. "Did you two fight all day long?"

"Yeah..." Ash sighed. "We almost fight every day...I swear, Gary, I don't know if we ever can get married at this rate..."

"Don't worry about it Ash. You two just have a lot of stress with those two kids running around. By the way, where is Julia?"

"Julia? I don't know."

Allison and Misty returned back.

"I can't find Hunter." Said Allison.

"Or Mike...or Julia..." Misty looked at Ash. "Ash, where is Julia?!"

"I don't know!" Yelled Ash.

"Do you think they...?" Allison looked outside. The rain was still falling down. The wind could be heard, including falling branches.

 _Wait...what did Julia say?_ Thought Misty.

 _"I wanna go!"_

Misty her eyes widened and she gasped. Julia! Mike! She knew where they went!

"Let's all calm down and-" Ash saw Misty suddenly run for the door. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Misty!"

"I know where they went!" Yelled Misty.

"Huh?!" Yelled everyone.

"Fuck! How could I not know?!" Misty pried her arm back and ran out of the door.

Ash quickly dashed after her and grabbed her arm again.

"Ash, let me go!"

"Misty! Hold on, calm down!" Yelled Ash.

She turned around to face him. "Let me go!" She slapped him hard across his face.

Gary and Allison gasped. They quickly grabbed their umbrella again and went outside to Ash and Misty.

"Screw you!" Yelled Misty. "All you care about is training! But I care about my family! About those kids who are probably hurt!"

Ash held his cheek with his hand. She slapped him pretty hard.

"Misty." Said Gary, grabbing her attention. "Where did they go?"

"The beach." Said Misty. "Julia wanted to go the beach."

"Wait!" Allison grabbed Gary's arm. "Didn't Hunter tell us about a cave he discovered by the beach?!"

"A cave...oh no...they are probably there right now!" Said Gary.

"Shit!" Said Allison. "Okay, okay...we need some flashlights! Then we all head to the beach and get those kids!"

* * *

Mike, Hunter and Julia were on the beach. There was a lot of sand flying around and it was scraping past their knees.

"Okay, where is the cave?!" Yelled Mike. He was carrying his sister onto his back, since she was really slow with walking.

"It's there...follow me!"

They followed after Hunter towards what indeed looked like a cave. They walked into it.

"Whoa, cool!" Said Mike in awe.

The cave was wet and dark. But Mike had a flashlight with him. He carefully put Julia down.

"Come on, let's go deeper!" Said Hunter. "I swear, I found this just yesterday!"

"Really?"

The kids climbed down a few rocks. Mike helped Julia down as his sister jumped down into his arms.

"Brother, I'm scared!" Whispered Julia as they walked further into the cave.

Mike sighed. "Don't be such a kid." He shined with the flashlight around the cave. "By the way, Hunter, I don't see any bones."

"Really? Look at the ground stupid."

Mike shined his flashlight down. He shrieked when he saw a whole skeleton of an Aerodactyl.

Julia screamed and his behind him.

"See?" Hunter kneeled down. "I told you that I found something awesome!"

"Whoa, an Aerodactyl...I wish dad caught one." Said Mike.

Hunter chuckled. "Pfft, my dad did caught one!"

"Shut up..."

Hunter stood up and pointed further. "You know, there might be more down the cave."

"More what?" Asked Mike.

"Bones, smart ass." Hunter took his own flashlight out. "Let's go."

* * *

Gary, Ash, Misty and Allison were walking towards the beach.

Pikachu was on Ash his shoulder and Umbreon was walking next to Gary.

Misty and Ash refused to talk to each other, so they walked in silence until Gary finally spoke up.

"Guys, look!"

Everyone saw a cave nearby the beach.

"The kids must be there!"

They ran towards they cave. Ash noticed a small board sticking out of the ground with text on it.

 _Do not enter. Danger of caving in._

Ash groaned. How could those kids not know? They ran into the cave and put their flashlights on.

"They must be here..." whispered Allison.

"Mike, Hunter!" Yelled Gary.

"Julia!" Yelled Misty.

They walked for another few minutes. It was just really quiet and dark. They jumped down a few rocks. Gary accidentally stepped onto some bones of a Aerodactyl. They walked further. But the further they went, the wetter the ground got. At a certain point there was 10 centimeter water under their feet.

"Pikapi..." Pikachu quickly jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, look!" Whispered Misty, finally talking to him.

Everyone saw two small lights running towards them. It was Hunter and Mike!

"There they are!" Yelled Ash in delight.

But his expression dropped when he noticed a wave of water chasing them.

"Dad!" Yelled Mike in fright. "Run!"

As the boys reached them, Ash grabbed Mike and Gary grabbed Hunter. They ran away from the wave and climbed up the small steep.

Thank goodness the water didn't went further than the small steep.

"Dear mew!" Said Gary. He looked down at Hunter. "Boys are you okay?"

They boys nodded, but they were really shaking.

"Wait, where is Julia?" Asked Misty.

Mike looked at Hunter.

"I...I...she was on my back...but...I put her down for a sec." Said Mike.

"She still in the cave?!"

Misty quickly jumped down the small steep, into the water without hesitation. Images of the worst scenarios went through her head.

"Misty!"

Ash released Mike and looked over the water, but Misty was already gone.

Dammit! She must have gone swimming down the cave!

"Guys, stay here, I'm going after her!" Yelled Ash.

"Ash, hold on!" Said Gary.

But Ash didn't listen to him and jumped down into the water. He came up above and started to swim into the dark cave.

It was really dark...Ash grunted. He should've taken one of his Pokemon with him.

"Misty!" Ash yelled.

He waited for an answer. His stopped swimming and shouted again. And this time came an answer.

"Ash!"

"Misty!" Yelled Ash in delight. Thank Mew, she was alright...

"Ash, swim towards my voice!"

"Towards your voice?" Ash shook his head and whispered; "Easier said than done."

Misty kept yelling something random back and Ash kept swimming forward.

Suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Ow!"

"Ash, look out where you're swimming!" Said Misty. She was holding a flashlight in her hand, somehow.

She pointed it right in Ash's face.

"Mist, don't shine it in my face!" Yelled Ash as he closed his eyes.

Misty shined the flashlight around the cave. She didn't saw Julia. Everything was just rock and the freezing water in which they were swimming.

She felt her stomach drop...no Julia...did her daughter really...?

"MOMMY!"

Ash and Misty both looked the same way. They heard their daughter calling through the cave.

"Julia!"

Misty didn't hesitate another and swam towards her daughter's voice. Ash cursed and swam after her.

"Mommy!"

They found her sitting on a small rock, which was sticking out of the water.

"Julia!" Misty smiled when she saw her daughter.

The small girl was sobbing and crying hysterically. "Mommy...daddy...I'm so scared..."

"It's gonna be okay!" Said Ash suddenly.

He swam towards rock. He picked Julia up and pulled her onto his lap. He slowly went back into the icy water.

"Blastoise!"

They saw the Blastoise of Gary swimming towards them. Gary was on the back of his pokemon.

"You guys, climb up!" Yelled Gary.

The Blastoise stopped in front of them.

Ash handed Julia to Gary who pulled her up onto the Blastoise. But Gary gasped when he saw how Ash pushed Misty towards Blastoise.

Misty gasped. "Ash! What are you-"

"Gary, grab her hand." Said Ash.

Misty was pulled up by Gary onto the Blastoise.

"Ash, come on!" Misty held out her hand to him.

But Ash shook his head. "There is not enough place for both of us."

"Ash!"

"Don't worry, I'll swim after you guys..."

Gary nodded. The blastoise started to take off. Ash swam close behind them.

Misty held Julia in her arms. Julia was not speaking. She was just holding her mother tightly.

They reached the others. Gary helped Misty and Julia jump to safety. He recalled Blastoise and helped Ash out of the water.

"Let's get out of here." Said Gary.

They quickly ran out of the big cave. It was still storming outside. But at least everyone was alright.

* * *

When they got home, Misty put Mike and Julia to bed early. Mike would hear his punishment in the morning.

Ash and Misty both dried up and put on their pajama's.

Ash sat down on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands. Pikachu was sitting beside him. The small mouse perked his ears up when Misty walked towards Ash.

She was holding a towel in her hands. As she sat down next to Ash, Pikachu jumped off the couch.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. She glanced at Ash with a blush.

"I guess.." Ash didn't look at her. He just stared at the small coffee table in front of him.

Silence filled the room. They both didn't say a word until Ash spoke up.

"Misty...do you really think I don't care about my family?" Said Ash.

"I-"

"I care more about you guys than training..."

"I know..." Said Misty. "I'm sorry about saying that...I was just so worried about her...I didn't mean it."

"I can't do this. Not now." Ash stood up. "You can sleep upstairs, I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

Misty stood up too. She looked at Ash, but he just looked away.

"Well...goodnight..." Said Misty. She walked up to the stairs.

Ash slumped down onto the couch. He sighed and buried his head between his hands. What a mess...

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Misty walked down the stairs. It was morning. Ash was already down stairs with the kids. They were all eating cereal, since Ash wasn't really a perfect cook.

"Morning mom!" Said Mike and Julia at the same time.

"Morning rebels." Misty sat down at the table. She and Ash didn't even look at each other. "Now, about yesterday..."

"Mum, really, I'm sorry for bringing her into danger." Said Mike.

"I know you are. But you can't just run off. Especially with that kind of weather. You broke the rules and brought your sister in a life threatening situation. Now, I don't know about Hunter, but you two are definitely grounded."

"But that's no fair-"

Misty stood up. She glared down at the kids. Mike and Julia both looked saddened at their father.

"What?" Ash stood up with a heavy sigh. "Your mother is right. You two shouldn't wander off like that. You get a two day detention."

Mike and Julia both groaned and complained.

"Ash..." Misty walked towards him, but Ash pushed her out of the way. Misty wouldn't have it and grabbed his sleeve, stopping him in his tracks. "We need to talk. Right now."

"Not now. I don't have time for you." Ash pulled his sleeve back and walked further, leaving Misty behind.

"Whoa..." Said Mike. "Is dad mad at you?"

Misty ignored it. She picked up little Julia. "We just got into another argument."

Mike frowned. This didn't look like another argument. It seemed more like something was going on between his parents. What exactly happened between the two?

The phone of the house went.

"Mike can you get that?" Asked Misty.

Mike ran to the videophone on the counter in the hallway. He didn't recognize the number. Weird...He picked it up and the screen clicked on.

A man with brown, scruffy hair and marine blue eyes popped onto the screen.

"Uhm...hello?" Asked Mike.

"Is this the Cerulean gym?" Asked the man.

"Y-yeah. My name is Mike Waterflower. Who are you?"

"Waterflower? Well , boy, my name is William Waterflower. Looks like we're family."

Mike gasped. "Family? B-but..."

"Mike, who is it?" Yelled Misty. She walked towards him with Julia in her arms. She almost dropped Julia when she saw who it was on the screen.

William Waterflower grinned at her.

"Mom?" Asked Mike.

"Mike, take your sister to the living room." Misty handed him Julia. She stood in front of the screen as Mike walked off with Julia.

She looked at the man for a second before speaking up.

"Misty." Said William.

"Dad."

* * *

Ash was standing outside with Pikachu. He grabbed a stick and threw it up in the air. Pikachu needed to electrify it as quick as it needed. It was a bit of a 'reaction'-training. Pikachu didn't really need it. Actually, Pikachu was his quickest pokemon on his team.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu looked up at his trainer as Ash was lost in his own thoughts.

"Never mind. Pikachu we're done." Said Ash. "This is a bit of a time killer, huh?"

"Pikapi, pikachu!" Yelled Pikachu. It looked a bit angry with Ash.

"Pikachu, I know, but this is between me and Misty."

"Pi..." Pikachu started to spark dangerously.

"Don't you dare!" Ash held his hands up.

"Ka..."

"Hey dad."

Ash turned around to see Mike and Julia. Mike was holding Julia on his back. The small girl was looking around with big eyes.

"Aren't you two grounded?" Said Ash.

"Do you hate mom?" Asked Mike.

"Hate her?" Ash kneeled down to his son's eye-level. "Mike, I could never hate her."

"Then why don't you talk?"

"Sometimes...look...this is something between your mother and I...I need to figure some stuff out on my own."

"I see." Said Mike. "Anyway, there was some man on the videophone...his last name was Waterflower."

Ash his eyes widened.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask more, but mom just went pale and took the phone from me. Maybe he was an uncle?"

Ash grunted. "Mike, how about you put Julia in the living room? Then you can play with her and look after her. I'm going to see what your mother is doing..."

* * *

"Mistyc." Said William. "How is my girl doing?"

"I'm fine, dad. How is your research coming along?" Misty wasn't actually interested in his research. She and her father used to be close. But after her mother died...he wasn't here like before. He left her and her sisters at the gym when her sisters were just 13 and she was a little girl. He didn't contacted them for a long time back then. But a year later, he started to contact them again. He would send gifts, but never came home. Okay, he did come a few times, but it was always really awkward.

"My research is going great. I just found out more about the water-pokemon called Palpitoad."

"I don't know what that is, dad."

"It's a Pokemon from Unova. It can live on water and on land! Don't you know-"

"Dad, I only train Kanto and Johto Pokemon." Said Misty.

"Right, right. Well, just wanted to say that I'm coming over."

"You're coming over?!" Yelled Misty. "How?! When?!"

William looked down on his watch. "Let's see...tonight."

"T-tonight?!"

"Yes, I'm at the bus station right now. I'll come over to see how you're doing. And your kids. You do have a husband, don't you?"

Misty nodded. She was still quite in shock.

"Great!" Said William. "Then I'll see you tonight!"

The phone went out. Misty was staring in shock at the tv. With a shaking hand she put the phone down. She couldn't believe this. Was her father seriously coming? She stood up and took a deep breath.

"Misty!"

She turned around to see Ash. Mike and Julia were walking past them to the living room.

Ash noticed how pale she looked. "Are you okay?"

Misty slowly nodded. "Y-yeah..."

"Really? Who was that on the phone?" Asked Ash curious.

"My father. He is coming this evening."

"Your dad? Huh?! Why?"

"He..." Misty sighed. "He is just coming, cause he feels like it, Ash...god, I hope he likes you."

"Oh, don't worry, he will like me. Like father, like daughter, am I right?"

"Oh, shut it. I'm going to check in the recipe book what I can make." Said Misty. "We can't deliver pizza again."

She walked off. Ash looked down at Pikachu.

"Pi?"

"Are you hungry?" Asked Ash.

Pikachu nodded with a cute smile on it's face.

* * *

That evening Misty was busy with cooking something that was...good.

The recipe book was laying on the counter. She was trying to make pasta with some sauce and vegetables. The pasta looked good, but the cutting of the vegetables...

She groaned as she carefully cut a eggplant in half. The pasta was already in a pan of boiling water with the lid on the pan.

"Misty?" Ash walked into the kitchen.

The kids were setting the table and Pikachu was licking from a ketchup bottle.

Misty took a deep breath out of frustration.

"Hey Ash..." She cut the eggplant further. "I still think we need to talk."

"We've talked." Said Ash nonchalant.

"No, I mean really talk..." Whispered Misty.

Ash put his hands into his pockets and nervously looked away.

Misty put the knife down. She leaned a bit over the counter table. "Ash, we really need to-"

A sissing sound interrupted her. Misty shrieked when she saw the pan overflow with water. She ran and quickly put the pan into the sink.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Cursed Misty.

"Should I order pizza...?"

Misty turned around with a glare that could kill. Ash shivered a bit.

"Don't you dare. Just go help the kids, I'll be ready in half an hour."

Ash sighed and turned around.

"If we survive it..." Whispered Ash.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing dear..." Ash walked over to Mike and Julia, who were actually already done. The two were arguing about something.

Misty sighed and looked down at the pan. She really was trying. It could be kind of embarrassing that Ash could make better dishes than her.

She groaned in annoyance. Why did she never learn how to cook? It was something that every mother of the elementary school in their neighborhood could do...but she...

Misty grabbed the pan out of the sink. She needed to let the water out of the pan...okay, the kitchen sieve. Where was that...oh, yeah, up in the cabinet.

She grabbed a bucket from the lower cabinet and pulled it close to the counter. She stepped onto it and opened the higher cabinet.

There it was. She pulled the sieve out of the cabinet.

But the bucket under her gave in.

 _Shit!_ Thought Misty in panic.

She closed her eyes and waited for the pain...but...instead of the cold hard ground, she felt something soft.

Ash just caught her in time. He was holding her up in bridal-style.

"Mist, you okay?!" Said Ash.

Misty became red. He looked down at her with a serious look.

"Y-yeah..." Stuttered Misty with a soft voice. "I-I-I'm okay..."

Ash sighed. He carefully put her down. "Good. Let me help with cooking, Mist."

Misty shook her head. She turned back to being angry.

"No! Go help the kids!" Yelled Misty.

"But we're done!"

"Then...geez, just help me!"

"I just said that I would help you!"

"You said that? Oh, when did I hear you say that?!"

"10 seconds ago!" Said Ash. He slowly got annoyed by her. And so did Misty.

"Oh yeah?! A second has passed , so it is 11!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes it-"

"Mom." Interrupted Mike. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Shut it!" Yelled Misty to Mike.

Mike quickly stepped away from them.

"Don't yell against my son!" Yelled Ash.

"Your son?! It's mine too!" Yelled Misty.

Ash laughed mockingly. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you pushed him out of you when you were what? 16?"

"You were the one who made me have him!"

"I made you?! What about..."

Mike grabbed the phone and looked at Julia.

"Let's get some pizza, okay, Julia?" Asked Mike.

Julia nodded with a big and happy smile.

Mike was about to dial the usual number when the bell suddenly rang.

Since his parents were fighting over the most idiotic things, Mike decided to open it up.

A man with scruffy brown hair and blue eyes in a azure blue t-shirt, dark blue pants and a lab coat on stood in front of him. He was holding a pizza box.

"Mom, dad!" Yelled Mike. It was the man who spoke with him on the videophone.

William looked down on him with a smile. He calmly walked past him. "Don't worry, Misty must be expecting me."

He walked into the kitchen where Ash and Misty were bickering.

"Misty?" Said William.

Misty looked at him. Her look changed from anger into a surprised one.

"Dad!" Said Misty.

"Hey there."

Misty walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and shook it up and down. Ash raised his eyebrows. Wasn't she going to give him a hug?

"And who is this boy?" Asked William.

Ash stepped forward and reached out with his hand. "The name is Ash Ketchum."

"Ketchum? So, you're the son of...I see..." William shook his hand with a grin. "Nice to meet ya, boy!"

"Dad, did you bring pizza?" Asked Misty.

William released his hand. "Yes! I figured that you would try to cook, but who am I kidding, this is you who we're talking about. So I brought pizza."

"R-right..." Misty pushed her a stray of her hair behind her ear. "Let's just sit down at the table...kids!"

Mike walked in with Julia on his back. He gave his younger sister to Ash, who put her in her toddler seat. They all sat down.

"Pizza!" Said Julia giggling.

They all put a slice of the Hawaiian pizza on their plates. Misty cut the pizza for Julia in little pieces.

"So Ash..." Said William. Ash looked up with a piece of pizza in his mouth. "What is your relationship with my daughter?"

Ash almost choked on his piece of pizza. Misty stopped cutting the pizza for Julia and narrowed her eyes at her father.

"I..." Ash grabbed a napkin and cleaned his mouth off. "I...uh...we...we are together..."

"Can you be more specific?"

"We're dating..." Said Ash nervously.

"Dating, huh? So you just had some kids and never decided to tie the knot?"

"Dad!" Said Misty embarrassed.

"What? Just making small talk." William put a slice of pizza in his mouth.

Misty looked down at her pizza and ate it up.

Mike looked at William. "Mister, what is your job?"

William chuckled. "Kid, I am a researcher. I research Pokemon for a living."

"Oh, just like professor Oak!" Said Mike.

"Not really. I don't hand out poke balls or send trainers out of their way. You need a special license for that. No, I just research up on Water Pokemon in Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto etcetera. But enough about me. Ash, why haven't you married her yet?"

Misty sighed. "Dad..."

Ash grinned. "I uh...I haven't thought about it."

"Are you cheating on her?"

"Whoa!" Said Ash with a red face. "I would never do that!"

"Dad is just making jokes...right, dad?!"

William nodded. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Anyway, Mist, how is the gym doing?"

"Fine, I guess..."

"You guess? Geez, your mother was a bit better than..."

Misty stood up. The kids stopped eating and everyone stared at her. Her chair clattered onto the ground.

"Mist?" Asked Ash.

"Dad, living room. Now."

William stood up with a heavy sigh. He walked after Misty to the living room.

Mike looked at Ash.

"So, dad...should we clean up?"

"I think so..." Ash muttered and stood up. "I think mommy needs to talk with him..."

* * *

They walked into the living room. Misty turned around to face her father.

"Dad, you can't say those things in front of my family!" Said Misty.

William chuckled. "I always say those things in front of Daisy, Lilly and Violet...by the way, where are they?"

"Lilly and Violet are on some stupid cruise and Daisy is in Viridian city this week for an interview. But I was-"

"Oh good. You know, I really think that you should take better care of the gym."

"Take better care?! Dad, I am the gymleader...ever since you left..."

"Say how about you show me how good you are?"

"Huh?"

"In a battle, tomorrow. I have some of my Pokemon with me. You can show me if you are a true gymleader."

Misty nodded. "Okay! But if I win you have to apologize!"

"Good. If I win, then you are taking those kids and leave Ketchum."

Misty became red. "W-what?! D-dad! I can't..."

William turned around. "A bet is bet. I'm going to sleep in the guest room for now." He walked out of the living room, leaving Misty bewildered.

Misty pushed her hand against the wall. Fuck! What was he thinking?! Leaving Ash? And why was he saying that she was not good at her job?

"Mist?" Ash walked into the living room. Misty pulled her hand away from the wall and looked at him.

"Ash, aren't you supposed to clean up?"

"We're done. Mist, I heard you talking..."

Misty ran with her hand through her hair and chuckled dryly. "You did? I see...sorry, I gotta go to bed."

She wanted to walk away, but Ash grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Misty, I...I..."

"Just sleep down stairs for tonight, I need to be alone." Said Misty.

Misty pulled her wrist back and walked upstairs, leaving Ash behind.

* * *

The next morning Ash walked into the kitchen. Mike and Julia were eating breakfast with their grandfather. William was just telling the kids about his newest discoveries and adventures.

"...So then the Greninja stared me right into my eyes when I approached it with my poke ball in my hand..."

Julia and Mike leaned over to table with big eyes and interest.

"Did you caught it?" Asked Mike.

William laughed. "I did!"

Ash grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. "Morning guys."

"Morning dad." Said the kids.

"Kids, how about you go help your mother with cleaning?" Asked Ash. "She asked me for help, but I told her that you two were gonna help her."

Mike sighed. He picked up Julia and left the table. When they were gone a silence followed. Ash looked down at his cereal. He didn't knew what to say. William didn't seem to be fond of him. But he had to know one thing...

"Why are you so hard on your daughter?"

William raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Ash took a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Why are you so hard on Misty?"

"Oh, our little father-daughter back and forth? That's normal." Said William.

Ash furrowed his eyebrows and leaned onto his elbows. "That little back and forth is really hurting her. But who am I kidding..." He stood up. His chair clattered onto the ground. "You don't care, do you? ...Never mind. I'll be seeing you at the battle, mr Waterflower."

He walked away to help the others. William sighed and folded his arms.

* * *

The pool was filled and ready. Misty stretched her arms out. She was wearing three poke balls on her belt and standing on one of the floating platforms.  
Her father was on the other side of the pool. Ash and the kids were sitting on the side, looking on.

"Okay, so it's three on three!" Said Ash. The announcer wasn't there today. The gym was actually closed for today.

Misty looked confident. She grabbed on of her poke balls. "You ready, dad?!"

William grinned. "Ready!" He yelled back.

"Okay! Go, Staryu!"

Misty threw her poke ball out in the field. Staryu appeared onto one of the platform.

"Hyaa!" Cried Staryu.

"Okay, let's go, Samurott!" Yelled William.

He threw his poke ball and Samurott appeared on the stage. It was a big water Pokemon with a horn on it's head from Unova.

"Whoa, a Samurott." Ash grabbed his pokedex.

Mike sweat dropped. "Dad...you don't need to look it up, you know this."

Ash sighed and he closed his pokedex. "Sorry...force of habit." He looked back at the battle between daughter and father.

"Samurott, use slash!" Yelled William.

Samurott jumped towards Staryu.

"Staryu, dodge and dive!"

Staryu jumped into the water and thus avoided the attack. Misty looked at her father. He didn't looked impressed or anything.

"Staryu, use..."

"Samurott, ice beam!" Interrupted William.

Samurott fired and ice beam and the water froze.

"Staryu!" Yelled Misty. Her Pokemon was trapped under the ice. She had to think of a strategy or Staryu would...wait, of course! "Staryu, if you can hear me, then use rapid spin to break out!"

It was quiet for a few minutes. Misty looked nervously down at the ice. If this wouldn't work...

Suddenly the ice in front of her broke. Misty held her arms in front of her to shield her eyes from the splintering ice shards.

Staryu flew up and then landed on the platform again. It immediately stroke a fighting pose.

Misty didn't hesitate a second and threw her arm forward. "Staryu, psychic!"

Staryu's jewel started to glow pink and a beam was shot towards Samurott.

"Samurott, secret power."

The water around the pool started to move and swirled around. It came up and flew towards Staryu. It dissolved the psychic beam and hit Staryu so hard that the water pokemon flew against the wall.

"Staryu!" Yelled Misty. She looked at Staryu who slid down against the wall. It's jewel turned back to red and started to blink off and on again.

"W-William wins!" Yelled Ash.

William raised his fist and triumph and his Pokemon cried out a victory scream.

"Staryu return..." Muttered Misty as she called her Pokemon back in it's poke ball. She looked angry at her dad. "Dad, how could you hurt Staryu?!"

"How do you know how it feels? It doesn't has a face!" Said William.

Ash snickered a little. He remembered when he first said that. He was always fighting with her back then...okay, now they were fighting too. But that was love, right? He couldn't think of a future without her in it.

"It does have feelings!" Yelled Misty. She shook her head. "Never mind, let's not talk about it. Go, Gyarados!"

Gyarados popped into the water. It let out a loud roar. Julia and Mike shrieked and grabbed their father's arms.

"Guys, don't be afraid..."

"Dad, you know how scary that Pokemon is right?" Said Mike. "Mom told me that you once that you teased her when you were kids and then she used her Gyarados to punish you..."

Ash shivered. He didn't want to think about it. He hurt his arm pretty bad that day.

William grinned. "I knew that you would use your pre fair as a weapon...well, my Misty, I have the evolved version!"

A Mega Gyarados appeared in the water. It roared even louder than Gyarados.

"Meet Gyara, my sweet pet." Said William. "The Gyarados that almost swallowed you when you were a baby."

Misty her eyes widened. Her hand started to tremble.

"Misty, come on..." Whispered Ash as he looked at her. "Get your fear under control."

Misty took a deep breath. She had to toughen up to win this battle. She narrowed her eyes. "Okay...Gyarados use aquatail!"

"Aquatail? Seriously?" Said William.

Gyarados's tail lit up and water swirled around it. He flew it towards the Mega Gyarados.

"Gyara!" Yelled William. "Protect!"

A light screen popped in front of the the Mega Gyarados and blocked the attack.

William put his hand forward. "Ice fang!"

The Mega Gyarados launched forward and bit into Gyarados. Ice sprawled out of it's mouth. Gyarados roared in pain and fell down into the water.

"Gyarados!" Yelled Misty. She clenched her fists. "Come on, stand up!"

William laughed. "Misty, please, give it up! When a Pokemon is evolved it's better than it's pre evolved version! How many times did I..."

"Shut up!"

Everyone looked to the side. Ash was standing up. Pikachu was on his shoulder.

"An evolved version is better?!" Yelled Ash. He clenched his fist. "And you call yourself a professor...do you even know that it isn't important if a Pokemon is evolved?! It's about the bond between trainer and Pokemon and how about the Pokemon is devoted to the trainer! Now Gyarados, get up!"

"Pikapipikachupika!" Yelled Pikachu.

Gyarados slowly stood up again. It had scratches all over it's body.

"You guys..." Misty smiled with a blush. She didn't need anyone to stand up for her, but it was sweet of them. The two sat back down. Misty looked back at her father. He had wide eyes for a second before hardening his look and staring back at her with his usual cold stare. Usually Misty would back down, but this time she had it. All those times he missed her and her sister's birthdays. He only send gifts, but she longed for his arms, just like when she was little. Then he would always play with her...but ever since her mother died he treated her like she wasn't good at anything.

"Okay, Gyarados, use dragon rage!" Yelled Misty.

Gyarados roared and a raging fire flew against Gyara. Gyara stumbled a bit back, but held his ground.

Misty put her arm up. She lowered her arm and shouted; "Hyper beam!"

Gyarados fired a hyper beam towards Gyara. Water splattered everywhere as Gyara was hit and fell down into the water.

Misty grinned widely. She won the second round! Her father called his Pokemon back. He grabbed another poke ball from his belt. Misty called her Pokemon back and grabbed another poke ball as well. She was going to take him down with her strong Corsola.

But when she called her pokemon out, Psyduck appeared.

Misty went red. "Psyduck!"

"Psy?" Psyduck cocked his head.

"Ash!" Misty turned her head towards him. "Didn't I tell you to stash the poke balls?!"

"Pokeballs?" Asked Ash. He scratched his head. "Did you tell me that?"

Misty raised her arms. "I tell you everyday!"

"Well, all I hear is your moaning!" Yelled Ash.

"Moaning?!"

"Was the dishes, clean the table, don't forget to stash the poke balls!"

"Those are normal things!"

"Will you two shut up!" Yelled William. Everyone immediately went silent and looked at him. "Geez! Come on, let's start this thing!"

"B-but Psyduck!"

"Psyducks can be pretty smart, Mistyc." Said William. "It all depends on the trainer!"

He threw his poke ball and a Dragonite appeared.

"Daddy, was...what is that?" Asked Julia. She grabbed Ash's arm in fear.

"A Dragonite." Said Ash. "A dragon flying type, sweetie."

Julia nuzzled against him. "Scary..."

"Ready for our last round?" Yelled William.

"Ready! Psyduck...scratch!"

Psyduck clumsily waved with his arms. He got dizzy and spun around.

William rolled his eyes. "Right...Dragonite, use ice beam!"

Dragonite fired an ice beam at Psyduck. Psyduck tried to avoid it and fell down into the water.

"Psyduck!" Yelled Misty. She immediately jumped into the water. Psyduck was a bad swimmer. She grabbed the duck and pulled him onto one of the platforms. She sat down next to her pokemon, who slowly calmed down.

Misty put her hand onto it's head. "Psyduck, are you okay?"

"Psy?"

"Thank god..." Misty looked angrily at her father.

"It looks like I've won..." Said William.

"That's it!" Misty stood up. "You show up here, crush me and want to decide my life! Just go away and get out of my life forever!"

William was silent for a second. His Dragonite looked confused at him. Misty realized her words and gasped.

"Dad...I-"

"No, I understand...I...I gotta go." William quickly recalled. He jumped off his platform onto the ground. He quickly walked away, out of the door to the outside.

Misty sighed. What just happened?

* * *

William stayed away for a very long time. Slowly it became dark outside.

Misty was looking at the clock. She was sitting in the living room. Psyduck, Azurill and Togetic were next to her. The kids were in front of the tv. It was on but Misty wasn't paying attention. Ash walked in with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey guys..." Ash plopped down onto the couch next to Misty. "So, how are you doing?"

Misty sighed. "Why did I have to say that? Why did I have to say that he should get out of my life?" Misty jumped up. "I have to find him."

Ash jumped up as well. "Hold it; do you even know where he is?"

"Hm..." Misty her finger against her chin and looked up. "Either he is at my mom's grave or he is sulking at the bar. Okay! I'm gonna take a look at the bar and you are going to look at the cemetery!"

"What about us?" Asked Mike.

Misty grabbed her coat and bike keys. "You two...uh...Togetic, look after them!"

"Togetic?" (what?)

"I don't know, make sure they get in bed by nine!" Yelled Misty. She slammed the door and left.

Mike and Julia glanced at each other. Ash sighed. He pulled his hat from the indigo league deeper over his eyes.

"Guys, listen to Togetic. I'm taking a walk to the cemetery."

"Okay daddy!" Yelled Julia.

"Good girl." Ash quickly left the house.

* * *

Outside it was dark and a bit cold. Ash was lucky that he had his jacket on. He ran all the way to the cemetery. Hopefully the man would be there.

And he was. Sitting in front of a grave with a bouquet of flowers.  
Ash calmly walked towards him and sat next to him. He read the letters on the grave: _Kazumi Francis Wiliams Waterflower._

"Hello Ash." Said William. He didn't look at him. "You probably think that I'm a really lazy father, hm?"

Ash chuckled. "You're making the top 5."

"Top 5?"

"Yeah..." Ash put his fingers up and started to count. "My grandfather, Brock's dad...oh no, wait, Brock's dad is less worse...uhm, Brock's dad, grandpa, Norman...he is May's dad...uhm...dad and you."

"Ah, so Red is in the top 5. Did you ever made up with him?"

"Yep, but that doesn't mean that he is out of the list..." Ash sighed. "You can never get out of the list...anyhow, what are you doing here? Misty went looking for you at the bar..."

"She did? Geez, I really don't deserve a daughter like her." Said William.

Ash looked at the grave and then back at William. "You are surely right about that...say, how did you two meet?"

"Who, me and Misty? Plus that is my line."

Ash chuckled again. "No, you and your wife..."

"My wife..." William sighed. He looked at the grave stone. "I've met her 32 years ago. I was 20 years old and a trainer. She was 19 and hated me from the start...I've met her through Red. First I became friends with him and then he introduced me to all his friends...Kazumi was a girl with brown hair that stopped by her shoulders...I remember how she always wore a grey jacket with a yellow t-shirt and shorts..."

"Did she look a lot like Misty?"

William nodded. "Yeah...They had the same eyes and she looked the same when she got mad...look, the reason why I abandoned them is because of her...Misty looks so much like Kazumi. Every time I see her, I get reminded of her...maybe that is also why I didn't want you two together. You remind me of her father. Kazumi used to have a crush on Red..."

"But I'm not Red." Said Ash. "And Misty is not Kazumi."

William sighed. "I know. I should go over there and apologize. But...she is never going to forgive me. I abandoned her for years. I had my change to make it up with Misty or her sisters...the sad thing is that I am just realizing it now...Dear mew, I'm such a screw-up!"

"You're not."

A voice came from behind. It was Misty. She looked at him with a frown and planted her hands on her hips.

"Where have you've been?! I was worried!"

The guys jumped up. William took a step closer to her. "Misty, I-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it! First you call me out on my relationship with Ash, then you challenge me to a battle and call me out on my Pokemon and now you're sulking about not having enough changes and..."

William suddenly wrapped her into a hug. Misty immediately went quiet.

"I'm sorry." Said William. "I really love you."

"Wait, what?" Said Misty. She couldn't believe her ears. He never told her that he loved...okay, he did a few times, but only when she was little and when her mother was still alive.

"And I approve of Ketchum." Said William.

Ash sweat dropped. "Now you just approve of me?!"

Misty and William turned to Ash and both laughed. Pikachu started to laugh too. Ash sighed in defeat.

* * *

 _The next day_

Misty looked at William.

"So, you're going back to the lab?"

William was just done loading his bag into the car. Ash, Misty and the kids were saying him goodbye. William leaned against the front door.

"Yes." Said William. "I need to do some research on Popplio. A new pokemon from Alola."

"Alola?" Asked Misty confused.

"Oh, I've been there a few times!" Said Ash. "I've met..." He stopped talking when he saw Misty's confused stare. "Never mind. It was nice to meet you, William."

"Likewise...just don't forget to make your choice about her."

Ash cocked his head in confusion. "Eh?"

"So, little kids!" William looked down at Mike and Julia. He grabbed a small stone from his pocket. "I have a small little present for you two."

"Oh, what is it?" Asked Mike as he took the stone over. The stone was blue from color and see through. Julia leaned onto his shoulder and looked at the stone.

"It's an evolution stone for water types. When you going on your journey one day you'll need to collect as many of these as possible. Your water Pokemon can evolve with this."

"Cool!" Said Mike.

"Well, I gotta go kids!"

"Bye grandfather William!" Said the kids in unison.

William nodded at Misty. "Bye daughter. Send my regards to your sisters."

Misty sweat-dropped. "They're not dead."

William laughed and jumped into the car. He waved while he drove off into the distance.

Misty sighed and stared at the disappearing car. After all these years he finally told her he loved her...yet, he was right when he questioned her about her relationship with Ash. They weren't married while they had two kids. It was weird. Very weird.

She suddenly felt Ash grab her hand. He looked at her with a smile and worried eyes.

"Ash..." Muttered Misty.

"Mist, you okay?" Asked Ash.

"Ash...we're weird, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're not married, have kids...do you ever feel like we should have gotten married by this time?"

Ash stared at her with a frown. His lips slowly formed into a small smile. His eyebrows went up into a surprised look. Mike and Julia stared confused at him. Pikachu looked up with a confused look as well. Misty stared into his warm brown eyes.

He took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Do you wanna get married?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
